Moon and Sun
by fireyred
Summary: The heat is still getting to him. Multi-chapter story for my one-shot, When the Day Met the Night. OC belongs to me, everything else is Katsura Hoshino-sensei's.
1. Prologue: Petals

**Moon and Sun**

Prologue: Petals

Kanda's POV

Her skin: Smooth, soft, light, fair, supple, unmarked except for a scar on her heart and possibly a few bruises that were my fault, and bare except for the sheet that covered both of us.

She faced towards me as I felt her breath, warm and inviting, along my collarbone and neck. I ran my left fingers along her sweet skin. My bare fingertips gently glided on the valley of her waist, the curve of her hip, and down the slope of her thigh until they reached her knee. I grabbed a hold of the joint as lightly as I could as I rubbed small circles into her skin with my thumb.

Her skin reminded me a lot of petals. From a flower just budding. Soft, smooth, and oh so fragile. I looked past her and saw something so similar, in an hourglass and slowly losing its precious petals. She knew about this, and yet she still stayed with me. Still wanted to know me, even though she knew of my demise. When I asked her about this, all she said was, "Everyone dies. You just happen to know how far left you have." Now, with three petals lying on the bottom of the hourglass, I knew that my time certainly was limited. And I wanted to spend every second with this flower right beside me.

I know I shouldn't get attached to anyone because of the fact of my curse, but I couldn't help but to need this goddess of the sun. My nearly unmarred skin touches her skin that mirrors my own, and it feels completely and utterly natural. Almost like our meeting was fated to happen, that hot, summer day in the eating hall. My skin was a curse, while hers was a gift, supposedly from God (1).

I notice a small smile grace her features as I turn back to her from my daydream, or would it be nightdream because it is so late, and I couldn't help but compare myself to her.

Warm, loving, kind, always smiling, ready to met people and get new friends. Cold, sneering, anti-social, always has a "stay away from me and nobody gets hurt" look. We were complete opposites, but…Well, you know the saying.

--

1. D.Gray-Man hasn't said anything about Kanda being Christian or religious in anyway, so in here, he isn't.

AN: As you probably guessed (and from the summery), this is the multi-story tied in with When the Day Met the Night, and if you haven't read that, you should. It will make more sense if you do.

I've had this story in mind for a while, even before I wrote WTDMTN, but the OC that I thought up was a little different and how they met was different, but I can fix that and make it all work. And, just so you all know, this story will have some sexual references. It won't have actual sex in it, but there will be some points where it will be obvious that this couple has sex (That's part of the reason why it's rated T. The other is for language and maybe violence).

I would like to thank you all for reading. And I really, really, really, _really, REALLY_ would love it if all of you reviewed, and I don't mind if they're criticisms (just as long as they aren't flamers). I would also like to thank Daft Punker who was the _**ONLY**_ one to review the prequel to this story (WHY!? WHY DO YOU GUYS NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING?!)

Also (quick little side note and I swear I'm done), if any of you read my story I HAVE ARRIVED, there is a poll for you on my profile. Please take it!

LOVE YOU ALL!! (Heart and kisses)


	2. Chapter 1: Bestest at Everything

**Moon and Sun**

Chapter 1: Bestest at Everything

On July 24, 1897, I celebrated my eighteenth birthday. Everyone was congratulating me, saying, "You're finally an adult! How does it feel to be all grown up, big sister?" Even though I was none of these little one's sister, I let them call me that to help calm them down and keep them happy. But, to be honest, I hated turning eighteen. It meant that I had to leave because the government could only support minors, and the same with the orphanage. None the less, I told them the opposite, "It's amazing! I can't wait to see you turn eighteen." Of course I hopped that this little five year old girl turned that age in a home. It was most likely to happen though, so I was happy about that.

I've been here for the last two and a half years, after my parents were killed by a mugger. I didn't believe them though when they told me that. Sure, there have been a lot more muggings and break-ins lately, but the fact that they wouldn't let me see my dead parent's bodies made me suspicious. When I asked them about it, they said that their bodies were too torn up and it would be better for my mental health if I didn't see them. So, I ended up here. Where else are you supposed to go when your parents are dead, they were only children, and your grandparents are too old to even take care of themselves?

For the last two and a half years, aspiring to-be parents would look at me, discuss, and move on. Of course no one wanted to adopt an already teenager. They wanted the little ones that they could raise themselves. The kids ten and younger were always the quickest ones to come and go. Then the eleven to thirteen year olds were a little slower. The people that adopted them were the parents that wanted kids, but didn't want to deal with the screaming and wanting of a little one. So, they went with the kids that could take care of themselves, but still required attention and love. But in the years I've been here, I've only seen two kids who were older than thirteen being adopted. And neither one was me.

I don't understand why the parents want to choose their adopted kids by personality. It's not like you can pick a baby's personality when you give birth to it. I say to-be parents should choose their adopted kid by who needs it the most. Yes, littler kids need parents more than a teenager, but if someone has been in the same orphanage for over five years, then they should be the next one picked.

That's how it is with one of the boys here who is now seventeen. His parents past away a month after his twelfth birthday, and he has been here ever since. I feel sorry for him. Mainly because he is a really nice kid. He's really funny, but he does all of his chores here. Yet, it seems that no one wants him. I'm kinda scared to see what will happen when he turns eighteen.

It's not like the orphanage is completely cold hearted and will just throw us out on our own. They give us a week after our birthday and help us find a job in that week. So they really do help us and don't want to see us six months later in a dark alleyway in a box. I was dreading the very idea of leaving. It wasn't like I was scared that I wouldn't be able to find a job, because I was a big people person and so I would be able to find a job as a waitress or something really quickly. Also I could take care of myself. I was a pretty organized person, I liked to keep things clean, and, according to the kids, I was the "bestest cook in the world!" It is always so cute and adorable when they use a non-existent word that they thought was a real one. The reason why I was scared was them. The little ones had relied on me so much as their big sister, that I thought that if I left them, they wouldn't be able to cope with the loss. They really did depend on me. Every time they needed help with their homework, they would come to me to help them figure it out. Every time they got hurt, they would come to me to kiss it all better. I really was worried at the thought of leaving them. I know I shouldn't be. I know they're in great hands. I just can't help it.

Two weeks later…

As I thought, it was very easy for me to get a waitressing job here in Worcester, Massachusetts and I was able to get a small apartment from the money my parents left me. It was the first time that I touched it, and I only used it to pay for the place, everything else was paid by my tips and paycheck.

It was really slow that day at the café that I worked at so I was able to sit back and read my book Fairy Tales from Hans Christian Anderson in peace. (1)

When I was just about to finish, Peter, the host, came up to me. "Hey, Lianna, I just sat someone at one of your tables." He informed me.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I dog-eared the page and set it down. "Two pages, Peter. Two pages." I told him, while holding up two fingers to exaggerate what I was saying.

"Two pages till what?"

"Till I finished the story."

"Aren't you a little too old to be reading fairy tales?" he asked suspiciously, one of his eyebrows going up with the question.

"You're never too old to read fairy tales. Did you ever tell your grandparents that when they told when they read you these stories when you were younger?" I asked as I jumped off of my seat. My face then turned serious as I pointed to the thick hard-bound behind me on the counter top, "Anyone touches it, they die."

He then sat down in the chair that I was in not minutes before and leaned against the counter, "Gotcha."

I walked over and saw an older man sitting in one of the booths. He looked like he was in his forties because of the gray, bushy hair that he had and the wrinkled face. He had glasses that covered his eyes and was wearing a strange coat. It was all black except for the gold colored lining and a gold rosette on his left breast. Next to him, sitting contently on the floor, I saw a bag almost bulging because of the amount of stuff in it. When I got up to his table, I noticed that it was filled with sketch books, pencils, erasers, and other drawing supplies. By the looks of it, he was a very adamant artist. No wonder why he's here in Worcester, there's plenty of wonderful scenery that I've seen just walking around.

When I made myself noticed, we had the typical customer/waitress discussion. Not really interesting. The only thing that I really noticed about him was that he was very polite. Also, he had a very carefree air about him that almost didn't go with his proper speech, but it seemed to work. I left, got his drink, and gave the order to the cook.

I walked back over to the bar where Peter was still sitting, but this time with his back facing me, both his elbows were placed on the counter and his head resting in the palms of his hands.

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude to have your elbows on the table?" I ask him as I walked up behind him.

"It's not a table, it's a counter." He said mater-of-factly as he grabbed my book and held it towards me.

I snatched it from his hand and sat down in the chair to the left of him. I faced towards him and saw a thin book on the counter in front of him that he seemed very into because he didn't face me throughout our little conversation. I then proceeded to poke the side of his neck.

His shoulders shrugged up and he placed his left hand over the place where I poked him. He turned towards me with an aggravated expression. "What the hell was that for?" he asked me.

"You touched." I told him simply while holding up my heavy book.

"Sorry." He replied, still irritated, but decided to drop it as he got back into his book.

I was able to finish The Little Mermaid before the man's order was called up. I walked up to the kitchen where I saw our cook and he handed me a plate.

"Here you go Anna." He told me. I have no idea why, but he always calls me Anna, and I've told him a million times that my name was Lianna.

"It's Lianna," I told him for the millionth and first time, "and thanks."

"What ever." Was his reply as he waved me off.

I took the man's food over to him and exchanged the normal "Thank you" and "Enjoy your food". I walked back over to the bar and saw that Peter hasn't moved an inch.

"It's slow." I started, trying to start off a conversation. I've never liked silences too well; they've just always made me feel uncomfortable even when I'm with someone that I like.

"Yep." Was his only reply. Apparently that book was just too good to pass.

So I was stuck in the silence once more. I was starting to get really sick of it, so I told Peter, "I'm going out. Tell Charlotte to look after the guy and we'll split the tip."

"Will do. Have fun." He said with a little wave, not even looking at me as I left.

I then pushed my book over to him and he finally looked up, first at the book then at me. "I'm giving you special permission to touch it. But only under necessary conditions. Just remember…"

"People touch, people die. Got it." He finished for me.

"Thanks. And I'll be back in around fifteen minutes."

"Take all the time you need."

And so I was out the door, into the cleaner air of the street. I started to do some window shopping around the place because there were plenty of clothing stores around. Why did I not go actual shopping? I left all my money back at the café. Just when I was starting to head back to work, I heard a shrill scream. I turned to look for whoever was screaming and what they were screaming at, and I instantly regretted it.

All I noticed about the screamer was that it was a woman. All I could really saw was the _thing_ that she was screaming at, and I couldn't blame her for it. It was a floating orb that looked like it was constructed from steel. A mask was on it and it had one of the most horrifying expressions on it I've ever seen. It's mouth was open wide and it had a very pained expression.

Then, it turned to me. I froze up instantly and felt all of my limbs shaking. This is probably what prey feels like when it comes face to face with its predator. I could feel my breathing stop and my heart speed up. It started to move closer to me, and when it got dangerously close, I fell back onto my butt and my hands. I tried to get away, but I couldn't feel my limbs moving, even though there was shouting in my head telling me that I HAD to get out of here.

It was then that I saw a person stand in between myself and the monster. My vision blacked out for a second and all I could hear was the hurried thumbing of my heart. When my vision finally came back, the person turned around. When I saw their face, I used my first inhale in the last few seconds (yet it seemed like hours) to yell, "You were the guy at work!"

At the same time, the older man said, "You're the girl from the café." It was a lot quieter than my statement and it sounded like it was more to himself. Before I knew it, I saw his hand in front of me and I graciously took it and stood myself up with his help. "I bet you would like to know what just happened?" he asked in his polite, yet carefree voice. All I could do was nod my head as my breath and heart rates went back to normal. He gently pulled me through the crowd who wanted to see what just happened, and I saw that we were back at work.

When we walked through the door, I saw Peter walk up to me with my book in his hand. When he moved to give it to me, I held out my hand to stop him and told him in a shaky voice, "Keep it for a little while longer."

I noticed a concerned look come across his face and his eyes flickered over to the older man, "Is everything alright, Lianna? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I probably looked like a ghost. I started walking towards the man again as I waved back at Peter and replied, "I'm fine." I then turned towards the older man and asked him, "Do you want something to drink?"

He smiled gently at me as he answered, "No, thank you."

I then turned towards a woman who was in her late twenties, "Charlotte? Can you get me a glass of water?" I just saw her nod her head before I went to sit down with the man in a far corner booth where it was unlikely that someone would here us. Whatever he had to say was obviously a secret. Not even a minute later, Charlotte came up next to me and handed me a glass of water. I thanked her and she walked off, a worried look was on her face as well. I took a sip of the ice cold water and found out that I was still shaking. I steadied the glass back on the table before I said, "First of all, who are you?"

"I'm Froi Tiedoll." He replied with the smile still on his face. He stuck out his hand.

I grabbed his hand and shook it as I introduced myself, "Lianna Reed." We let go and I took another sip of the water. I was beginning to calm down as I asked him, "What was that?"

"That was an akuma." He replied. He then started talking about the akuma and who made them, the Earl (It's too long and it's four-thirty in the morning over here). "They live for two things: Kill humans and evolve, and to gather Innocence for the Earl."

"Wait, what's Innocence now?"

He then began explaining Innocence (again, it's four-thirty) then said, "It's the only thing that's in the way of the Earl doing what he wants, which is destroying the world. So, he's out to destroy it before it destroys him."

"Then why did the akuma come after me?" I asked as I picked up my glass again.

"I believe that you have Innocence."

Unfortunately, as he said that, I was taking a sip of water, during which I inhaled. Which ended up in a coughing fit on my part.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he stood up and started patting my back firmly, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Yeah." I replied when it was coming close to an end, "I choke on water all the time." I took a moment to ease my breathing before talking to Mr. Tiedoll, who was starting to sit down, "You think I have Innocence?"

"Is there anything different about you that you've noticed or someone else?"

I thought for a moment, "The only thing I can think of is that I heal a lot faster than all the people I know." I saw his eyes perk up in interest, "Yeah, there was this one time where I broke my leg. I went to see the doctor and he told me that I had to wear a cast for six weeks. I had it off in two and I was walking and running and jumping perfectly fine. Like it never even happened."

After a few minutes of silence, and me sipping at my water and finishing it off, he said something that changed my life forever, "I think you should come with me."

--

(1) Believe it or not: I really wanted to use either The Hobbit (aka There and Back Again) or one of The Chronicles of Narnia (Mostly The Hobbit). But I couldn't. Why? Because The Hobbit wasn't published until 1937 and the series The Chronicles of Narnia were all published in the 1950's. I was kind of mad at that, but once I did some research for the plots of Lianna's missions, I found this, so it made me all happy again. So, now you know, all of her missions will be related to fairy tales. The first one is coming up in chapter 3 and let's see if you can guess what tale I used.

AN: Just so you know, you're going to start seeing this little BION in some of the chapters next to some numbers. They are just going to be some insight into my thoughts as well as my original thoughts for a certain thing but ended up doing something else (either because of research or I just didn't feel like doing what I originally thought) like the case is up there. You don't have to read them, just look for the BION if you don't.

And just so everyone knows: the way you pronounce Lianna's name is Lee-ah-nah. Just to clear anything up. I seem to like to give my characters weird pronunciations for their names.

Thanks for reading and please review, I worked on this all day. Please don't make my hard work go down the drain.


	3. Chapter 2: Measure You Up

**Moon and Sun**

Chapter 2: Measure You Up

I walked behind Tiedoll through the semi-crowded streets, always keeping him in my sights. It was easy because he walked slowly and it was very easy to find his hair and his uniform.

"Where are we going exactly?" I ask him after about ten minutes of walking.

"We're heading to my hotel room. There are some things I would like to discuss with you." He replied while turning around to face me for a moment.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait. What?"

"Like I said before, I believe that you are like me and are compatible to Innocence." He replied as he stopped and turned around to look at me. He had a questioning look on his face, like he was wondering why I asked that.

"And what gave you that idea?"

His face then turned to thoughtful, "Well, for one, the akuma was clearly after you once it noticed you. And second, maybe your fast healing has something to do with it. We'll know more once we get to headquarters."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth? For all I know, you could be lying and could be a new, crazed killer." I said as quietly as I could so that no one heard us, but I knew he could still hear me. I moved my footing so that I was leaning on my left foot and crossed my arms across my chest. My bag then hit my hip. It had my book that I was reading, as well as a few other books that were smaller, some money, and some other things that I never left my house without. It was a little heavy, but not near as heavy as Tiedoll's looked.

He started walking back to me as he said, "I promise you that I'm telling the truth and I'm not a killer. Though one of my students has told me that I was crazy, but that is his own opinion."

_He really is insane._ I thought to myself as he took my hand and walked through the streets.

Days later, outside Paris, France… (1)

He showed me to a very intimidating mountain with a large tower on top with a bridge that literally ended in mid-air.

"You're joking right?" I asked him as I gaped at the giant.

"Why would you think that?" he asked as he looked back at me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because this looks like it comes straight out of a horror book." I told him while I was very close to screaming, "I'm half expecting bats to come flying at me and to hear a wolf howl in the background." Needless to say, I was very nervous about this and I still have no idea why I agreed to this. The fact that it was night made the structure look even more ominous, and the full moon wasn't helping much either.

Tiedoll just chuckled as he turned back to face the mountain and started walking towards it. Not wanting to get left behind, I quickly followed. He then started talking to me, I guess trying to calm me down, "I do think that there are wolves in the area, but I promise you that there are no bats."

He started leading me to a cave going into the mountain. In there was a small river with a boat waiting for us. Tiedoll helped me into the small rowboat, and lead us down, deep into the cave. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the water hitting the sides of the cave, I saw a lamp that shown on a small platform with two people on it.

One of them was wearing a coat similar to Tiedoll's, but it was all white and the crest was silver. He had black, short hair and black eyes that were covered by glasses. He had a gentle smile on his face as he and his companion helped Tiedoll and I up onto the platform.

The other man was slightly shorter than the black haired man and was wearing an open, white lab coat with a white shirt, blue tie, blue vest, and brown slacks. He had light brown hair and blue eyes (2). They both looked very tired. Couldn't blame them, it was probably around one in the morning. I was starting to feel sleepy myself.

"Welcome back, General Tiedoll." The black haired one said while shaking Tiedoll's hand, "And I see you brought her back." He then turned to me with his hand out. "I'm Komui Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Lianna Reed." I reply as I shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"I'm the head supervisor, and this is the captain of the science department: Reever Wenham."

Reever and I exchanged hellos and handshakes before Komui lead us through the door leading out of the tunnel.

After walking up a few flights of stairs, we came upon a level floor. The floor, and every other one above it, circled around the hollow center with railings around it. At the top was a girl, maybe a few years younger than me, with black eyes, wearing a uniform similar to Tiedoll's, only it was with a very short skirt, and…was her hair green? Wow, I've never seen anyone with green hair. Her hair was up in long pig-tails and she had a tired smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee Lee. You must be the new exorcist, I'm one too. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as we shook hands.

"I'm Lianna Reed." I told her, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Come on you two." Komui told us, "We need to find the synchronization rate of you Innocence."

"The what of my what?" I asked, really confused.

Komui chuckled as he replied, "We need to find out how compatible you are to your Innocence. It's mandatory, but very easy."

Tiedoll then walked by me. He stopped next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "I need to get going. But remember, stay calm. You won't get hurt."

"What?" I said, my eyes going big, "Why would I need to stay calm?"

He just chuckled as he walked away with Reever, "Don't worry about it." They both waved bye to the three of us.

Lenalee and Komui then lead me onto a platform in the middle of the large tower, Komui leading while Lenalee was behind me. When all three of us were safely on the platform, it started heading down. _Great, this place just keeps on getting better and better._ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asks me, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her as I slowly opened my eyes, "I'm just not used to this place."

She then put on a smile, "Don't worry, this place will grow on you before you know it."

"Let's hope." I said mostly to myself as the floor came to a halt.

It was almost completely black, except for an eerie lighting coming from the floor below our platform. I then felt something wrap around my waist and I was lifted into the air. I almost screamed, but then I remembered that everyone told me to stay calm.

I must have looked freaked out because Lenalee called up to me, "Don't worry, that's Hevlaska. She won't hurt you."

I was then turned around and saw what looked like a woman, but it was hard to tell because they obviously weren't human. "Don't worry child. It will be done with in a moment." Hevlaska said. It was then that I realized how many people told me not to worry.

It was then that I felt something go through my veins. Whether it was fire, ice, creepy crawlies, or something else, I don't know. All I knew was that I needed to get it out, it hurt so bad. Hevlaska then put her forehead on mine as I grit me teeth and my breathing came out in hisses.

She started whispering numbers to herself, "Nine, twenty-one, thirty-three, fifty-one, seventy-three, eighty-seven." She finished and placed me back on the platform, my body not hurting anymore, but I still felt a little sore, "You're synchronization rate is eighty-seven percent."

I then fell to the floor, gasping for breath, when I heard Komui say something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying, I could only hear my breathing and rapid heartbeat and see all the floors to this massive building.

After what seemed like forever, I saw Lenalee leaning over me, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt." I told her as my breathing and heartbeat returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, I thought it wouldn't." she told me with an apologetic look, "It might be because your Innocence is a parasitic type."

"Huh?"

This time, Komui answered, "It means that your Innocence is inside your body. As opposed to someone with a equipment type, like Lenalee, whose Innocence is some type of object."

I then looked to Lenalee with a questioning expression. "My Innocence is in my boots. They're called The Dark Boots." She told me with a smile. I smiled back at her as she helped me stand back up when the platform came to a halt.

"Lenalee, how about you show Lianna her room and then get her measurements? Then give them to me and give her a tour" He told her. She nodded as she lead me onto the floor. After a little while of walking, she lead me to a door.

"This will be your room." She said as she opened the door. I looked inside and thought that it was nice. It was by no means a five-star suite, but it wasn't a complete dump either. There was a twin sized bed on the right side of the room, with a night stand next to it. On the wall directly opposite of the door was a window. It wasn't huge, just big enough to look out clearly. On the left wall was a small dresser, a door I guessed led to the bathroom and a full length mirror with silver edges.

I walked in as I observed the room more carefully, and placed my bag on the bed with white sheets. I didn't have much. Just a few clothes, books, and other necessities. It all fit into the one bag.

"Now we have to take your measurements." Lenalee told me as she pulled out a tape measure.

"Why do you need to?" I asked her as she pulled me towards the center of the room, "My own clothes fit just fine."

"I'm sure they do, but you need the uniform. And it needs to fit perfectly or else you won't be able to move around as well as you need to." She told me as she began her work. Every time she measured a part of me, she would write it down on a piece of paper connected to a clip board. At first, I had no idea where that came from. But then I remembered that she had it with her this entire time.

When she was done, she lead me out and up a few flights of stairs. She stopped at a pair of large doors, which she opened. Inside was a lot of papers. The floor was literally covered with papers, all there was of the floor was a little walkway that lead for the doors to a couch. The walls were covered in books and maps. And in the center of the room was a desk, also covered in papers, and also had a man sleeping on it. I recognized the man to be Komui.

"Brother?" Lenalee said as she walked up to him, "Brother? I have Lianna's measurements."

I then say his eyes start to open his eyes and he looked at his little sister. He blinked at her for a few seconds, obviously still half asleep, before he perked up and took the clip board, "Thanks, Lenalee. This will help me a lot."

They had a quick conversation before she ushered me out of the office. "Come on, I'll give you the complete tour." She said as she pulled me through the hallway.

She showed me the eating hall, training rooms, lounge, where her room was, as well as other necessary places. She then came upon two large doors. Before she opened them, she told me, "And this is the library." She opened one of the massive doors and I saw nothing but books. Ok, so I saw desks, chairs, and couches, but there were more books in here then I've seen in my entire life. Lenalee came up to me as I gazed at the room.

"Lenalee? Is that you?" I heard someone from inside ask. I looked around and saw a small, old man walk up to us. He was wearing an exorcist uniform, had dark circles around his eyes, and had no hair except for a small ponytail coming out of the top of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bookman. I didn't know you were here." She told him.

"It's fine. Now, who's this?" he asked as he looked towards me.

"This is the new exorcist: Lianna Reed. She just started." Lenalee replied for me.

He then took my hand and bowed to me, which I did the same, "I have no name, but you may call me Bookman. It'll be a pleasure to work with you, Lianna." I then heard a strange sound come from behind him. It sounded like a…Snore? Bookman sigh and had a look of disappointment, "And that would be my idiot apprentice, Lavi."

I looked behind him and saw a young man lying on one of the couches. I couldn't see much of him because there was a book blocking his face from view, but I was able to see that he had messy red hair and was also wearing an exorcist uniform. The way he was lying had his head resting on the armrest and his right arm was dangling off of the couch while his left was still loosely hanging onto the book over his face. I was barely able to hold back my laughter when I started hearing him mumble in his sleep, but I wasn't able to stop the smile. And from what I could see, neither was Lenalee who was also smiling.

"We'll leave you to your work, Bookman." Lenalee said as she started closing the door, "I'm sorry again for disturbing you." The door was closed and she started walking me back to my room. "We should have your uniform ready tomorrow. Then we can see what it looks like." She told me.

"Are all uniforms different?"

"Yep. It helps with our movement."

"Wouldn't yours be a hindrance? Because it's a skirt and all?"

"I've had no problems with it." We then stopped at my door, "I'll get you when it's time for breakfast, or when we get your uniform. Whichever comes first."

We then exchanged our good-byes and I went inside and instantly went to sleep, even without changing.

Next Morning…

I woke up from my slumber to a soft knocking at my door. "Lianna? It's me. Can I come in?" I recognized that voice to Lenalee.

"Yeah, come on in." I told her sleepily. I sat up in my bed and saw her walk in with an outfit in one hand and boots in the other. "Good morning, Lenalee."

"Good morning, Lianna. Your uniform is done." She said excitedly, "Come on and put it on."

I got up and took the clothes out of her hands and walked into the bathroom. I looked at it before I put it on. It was completely black like all the other uniforms and had three parts to it not including the boots. There were the black pants that hugged my hips and legs, a strapless corset top, and a half jacket with full length sleeves. (3) I put it all on before stepping back into my room. In there I saw not only Lenalee, but also the man who was in the library the night before, Lavi. I suddenly started feeling uncomfortable coming out into the room.

They finished their conversation where I came in and Lenalee stood up from my bed. "Wow, you look amazing." She exclaimed, "Oh, Lianna, this is Lavi. Lavi, this is Lianna." She introduced us.

Lavi walked up to me and took my hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Lianna." He said before he kissed my hand. I could only blush a little as I nodded my head. I got a better look at Lavi when he was on the other side of the room. He had an eye patch on his right eye and the one eye I could see was a brilliant green. As he kissed my hand, I saw Lenalee smack the top of his head. He shot up and turned around to look at her, "What was that for? I was only being nice."

"A little too nice." She said as she looked at him with a serious face. I couldn't help but crack a smile. She loosened up and handed me my boots around Lavi. "Wait outside Lavi. We'll be out in a minute." She tells him.

His shoulders slump a little and he starts mumbling to himself, and I think I heard something about something being unfair. But in a few seconds, he was out the door. I sat on the bed and tied on the black boots.

We walked out into the hallway and Lavi was leaning against the wall. We walked into the eating hall and saw that there were very few people there. Lavi went first in the line and got his food quickly.

"Oh, there's someone new." I heard as I walked up to the little window. There I saw a fairly large man with pink hair and sunglasses, "What can I get you newbie? I can make anything you want."

"Really?" I asked, a little confused, but I got over it as I listed all my favorite breakfast dishes, which were a lot. Normally I didn't order this much, but I was really hungry.

At first, he gave me a 'Wow' expression, but then a smile came upon his face as he turned around and sang, "It'll be done in a minute."

I then heard Lenalee giggling and Lavi full out laughing. I then started blushing as I explained to them, "I know that's a lot, but I'm really hungry. I don't eat that much usually."

"No, no. Don't worry about it." Lenalee told me as she died down, "We're used to it. Allen's like that too, only I think he eats more than that."

"Allen?"

"Yeah, he's another exorcist. A parasitic type." Lavi explained as his laughter died down too, "Are you one too?" I just nodded my head, still blushing a little.

"See? Don't worry about it. There's someone worse." Lenalee said.

Then the man came back to the window and handed me two trays, "Here you are Ms. Newbie. Oh, I didn't get your name. Mine's Jerry."

"I'm Lianna." I told him as I pulled the trays closer to me.

"Can't wait to see you again."

"Let me get that for you." Lavi said as he grabbed one of my trays.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yeah, now come on."

I grabbed my remaining tray and walked with him towards a table before I looked back at Lenalee, but she just had a smile saying that it was Ok.

"Is it true?" Lavi asked me as we sat down.

"What?"

"That you don't normally eat this much?"

"Yes. Most of the time I only eat about twice as much as you are right now. And this is three times." After Lavi chuckling a little bit, I spoke up, "Well, Jerry sure is…unique."

"That's one way of putting it." He starts while laughing more, "But he makes the best food in the world. It's well worth it though."

Lenalee sat down next to me after a few minutes and we started talking. When we were done, we left and started walking around.

After a while, I saw Reever walk up to us. "Lianna, there you are. The general needs to see you." He told me.

I looked between Lenalee and Lavi, but they were just as confused as I was. We just decided to follow Reever as he led us to Komui's office.

Inside was Komui at his desk, and Tiedoll standing next to the couch. All three of us walked in and sat down on the couch, myself closest to Tiedoll.

"What is it?" I asked, looking between the two older men.

"Lianna, I think it's about time that we left and start your official training." Tiedoll said while looking down at me.

"What? But I haven't been here for even a day. Don't you think it's a little too early?" I ask him as I grip onto Lenalee's hand, because she was sitting next to me.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But don't you think we should get this over and done with so that you can start missions?"

"I guess." I say as I look down onto my lap and let go of Lenalee.

"Don't worry; we won't be gone for long. I'm expecting you to become stronger very fast."

I continue to look down at my lap as I thought about it. It wasn't like I really had a choice in the matter, but it did make sense.

--

(1) BION: I did try to make it more detailed, Tiedoll persuading Lianna to come to the Order, but I couldn't think of anything. And don't say that I didn't try, I spent from around two in the morning till about four, trying to think of something (with stuff in between of course) and then I went to sleep. I woke up at ten and did the same thing, until around eleven at night. I spent an entire day trying to come up with something to write. At eleven, I just thought, _What the hell_, and wrote "Days later". I tried, I really did.

(2) I think they're blue. I could be wrong because I was just looking at a few moments in the anime (eps. 2 and 3) and they looked blue.

(3) Pictures of the top and pants are going to be up on my profile. For the jacket: Think Bak's only opposite colors.

AN: This came out later than I was planning on it to, but I hit a road block. I'm sorry it's so long, but it was actually supposed to be longer. I didn't expect this part to be so long, but it'll be in the next part, which should be out in the next couple of days. If you find it boring, again I'm sorry, but I needed to get the introductions out of the way. I promise it'll be speeding up soon.

Thanks a lot for reading! I LOVE YOU (hugs and kisses)!!


	4. Chapter 3: RAPIST

**Moon and Sun**

Chapter 3: RAPIST

One Month Later…

I found myself in a very familiar tunnel that I was still kind of scared of, in a boat with General Tiedoll right behind me steering the boat. It was quiet except for the water hitting the walls at a leisurely rate, it sounded like the ocean.

The last month went by incredibly fast. It was spent with General Tiedoll as he told me and showed me about akuma and my Innocence. Once I felt that I had the hang of it, the general told me that I was ready to start my own missions. So, here we are.

It wasn't too long before I saw the lamp hanging over the small platform leading into the Order. General Tiedoll helped me out before getting out himself. As we walked up the stairs, the general said something unexpected, "Good luck, Lianna. I hope to work with you in the future." And then he left. Simple as that. As soon as we got up the stairs, he was gone.

I stood there for I don't know how long, but it felt like an eternity before I picked up my feet and started walking to the stairs that led to the upper levels, where my room was. It was eerily quiet, it might be because it was around two in the morning. That's how it was with General Tiedoll, we were always late for things. At first, it got me mad, but as time went on, I got used to it and used to getting to a hotel at midnight.

Somehow, I was able to find my way to my own room, and when I walked in, it looked exactly the same. I dropped my bag onto the floor and kicked off my boots. I sat down on my bed and took off my jacket. I laid on my bed and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

Next Morning…

I woke up to a harsh pounding on my door and bright light coming through my eyelids. I groaned as I rolled over onto my side and away from the door. Apparently, the person on the other side of the door took that as a "Come in" and opened the door. "Come on, Lianna! It's time to wake up!" a familiar voice shouted that I haven't heard in a month.

"Lavi, stop shouting. Can't you see she's still asleep?" another, more feminine, voice scolded the first.

"Ah, but it's already ten, and I bet that she's hungry." At that, I heard my stomach let out a small growl. My hope was that they didn't hear it, especially Lavi. "See?" Damn, I was wrong.

I sat up in my bed and faced the two people in my room. "Morning guys." I said, still half asleep, and rubbing my eyes with my left hand, my right was holding me up, "What's going on?" I finally open my eyes and see Lenalee standing in my doorway and Lavi already at the side of my bed. _I didn't think he was this close._ I though as I looked at him.

"Time for breakfast. Come on, let's go." Lavi said plainly as he grabbed my left hand and pulled me up.

I was now fully awake, but now fearing my own safety as Lavi pulled me over to the door. "Wait, Lavi." I told him as I slid my hand from his, "Give me a few minutes and I'll let you pull me over there."

His shoulders suddenly dropped and he put on a puppy-dog face, "But I'm hungry and I know you're hungry. Why can't we eat now?" he said, almost whining.

"She needs to get ready. Now come on." Lenalee said as she pulled the red-haired male out of the room, "Sorry about that." She said to me as she closed the door.

I walked over to the bathroom and took my shower and started to get ready. After fifteen minutes, I came out of my room, my hair still a little wet, and saw Lenalee waiting patiently, and Lavi not so much. When they saw me, Lenalee just smiled and started leading the way to the eating hall, and Lavi fell behind to walk with me.

"Tell me, tell me. What happened?" he pleaded with me, "I need to know." His eyes were sparkling and he was right in my face.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too." Lenalee said as she fell behind to walk on the other side of me.

I just shrugged and said, "You know, we just did stuff."

"Ah, come on." Lavi whined, "Why so vague on the details?"

"What if I didn't want to tell you everything?" I asked him with a smile.

"But you have to. Did you find out what your Innocence is?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you. It's for me to know and you to find out." I gave him a sweet smile, "If you want to know so bad, request a mission with me."

We went into the eating hall and both Lavi and Lenalee were still bugging me on telling them what happened while I was gone. I didn't go into specifics, but did tell them the places we went.

We went around the area and started talking about other stuff, when Lenalee saw a white-haired boy and called him over. His name was Allen Walker and he was only fifteen years old, a year younger than Lenalee. I was so surprised to see someone so young join this place where it seems all we do is kill akumas. But he seemed like a very sweet kid.

After more talking, we all started to get hungry and headed over to the eating hall. Those few hours were to go down in history in my story, and was when I met the man that was a complete jerk and I wanted nothing to do with him.

A few minutes after he left me stranded in the hallway, leaning against the wall and sitting there with wide eyes and my mouth slightly hanging open, I heard footsteps.

"Lianna? Are you alright?" I heard Allen call to me.

I then felt Lenalee sitting next to me and placed her hands on my shoulder, "Are you Ok, Lianna?"

"What did that jerk do?" Allen asked, his anger rising.

"That…Th-that…" I stuttered.

"What is it?" I heard Lavi ask. They all listened intently for my answer.

"THAT LIP RAPIST (try saying that ten times fast)!!" I yelled as I abruptly stood up.

"Lip…Rapist?" Lenalee questioned as she stood up, more slowly.

"Yes! That jerk kissed me. He stole my first kiss! Now, where the hell is that bastard?" I started to pace and Lenalee came up behind me and Allen stood in front of me, which led to where _he_ walked off to.

Out of Lavi, I could only hear hysterical laughter. I looked over to him and saw that he was doubled over and his arms were wrapped around his stomach. "He…he kissed you?" he said through his laughs.

"Yes, he kissed me, then said 'Gomen', which I have no idea what that means, and then just walked off." I replied, still fuming, "Tell me where his room is now, so that I can kill the idiot."

Lavi's laughter stopped suddenly and said, "Gomen? I think that means 'sorry'."

"Like apologizing sorry?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"True, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to kill that damn jerk. I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to rip his head off."

"Now, now, Lianna." Lenalee took Allen's place in front of me and placed both hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down as I continued to fume and grit my teeth, "You just calm down. You don't have to kill him. Just calm down and everything will be fine."

"Being calm won't kill that bastard. He stole my first kiss. He deserves to die." I told her as my teeth continued to grind.

"Your first kiss? You're eighteen and you've never been kissed before." Lavi asked as he began chuckling again.

"Yes, and shut up, I've been waiting for someone important. But that jerk just had to come in and steal it. I'm completely serious. Next time I see him, and I don't care where that is or who is around, I'm killing him."

Three Days Later…

That idiot must be thanking God, because I have yet to see him since the little "incident" that happened a few days again.

But a few things were bothering me. One was why did he kiss me in the first place? I remember that he was looking at me earlier in the eating hall, but what would bring that? From what I understood, Kanda was a very anti-social person. He didn't like talking to people or people talking to him, even being around people put him in a foul mood. So, why would he kiss me if he disliked people so much?

Another was that he said sorry right after. Did he regret kissing me? If so, why did he kiss me in the first place if he was going to regret it? Did he know he was going to regret it? Or was it more experimental? I swear, if it was just an experiment…Argh!!

Why am I thinking so much about him?! I hate him! I should only be thinking about seeing him on the ground in a pool of his own blood! But no, I was thinking about the stupid kiss that he gave me. That's all I was thinking about! I shouldn't be thinking about how soft his lips felt against mine, and the little spark that I felt the moment they touched, and how I wished that he…_NO, NO, NO!! Don't think about that! Plot your revenge!_

I then heard a knock on my door, so I stood up from my bed and put my book right where I was lying. It was kind of funny; I was looking at the same word for the last few minutes because of that stupid Kanda. I opened the door and saw Reever standing there.

"Hey, Lianna. Komui needs to see you in his office." He told me.

"Do you know what it's about?" I asked him as I left my room and closed the door behind me.

"He didn't say anything to me." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

He led me through the halls to Komui's office before he left me with a good-bye and good luck. I opened the door and saw the one thing I didn't want to see: Kanda sitting on the far side of the couch. And Komui was in there, too.

I tensed up when I saw him and I noticed him tense and shift in his seat, as I walked over to Komui who held out a file for me. I looked down at the cover as I walked over to the opposite side of the couch from Kanda and leaned against the back of the couch. I refused to sit on the same couch with him.

"You may sit if you like." Komui told me, gesturing to the open seat right next to me.

"No, I'm fine standing." I told him with a kind smile. I knew that if I sat down on that couch, I would jump Kanda. The problem was that two sides of my mind were duking it out to figure out what I was going to do once I landed. One side said that I should rip is head off, while the other said that I should…_SHUT UP!!_

When I came back to my senses, I noticed Komui place his elbows on the table and lace his fingers. He gently laid his chin on his knuckles as a smirk played across his lips and even into his eyes. "I have something that I need you two to do." He told us as his eyes darted back and forth in between the two of us.

_Uh oh._


	5. Chapter 4: Criteria

**Moon and Sun**

Chapter 4: Criteria

The train rambled on as we both flipped through the thin files that were handed to us by Komui. I still could not believe that all the Finders had stuff to do and we were on our own. Sure, we had the maps, tickets, and the lodging planned out; but it would have been so much better if one other person was with us.

The mission seemed simple enough: Confirm if there was Innocence and retrieve it. Well, the difficult part was in the finer points of the case. The events that caught the Order's attention were the disappearances of many of the girls and women in the small village. Overlooking the rural village was a centuries old stone castle that, according to the towns-people, has been abandoned for at least two-hundred years. Needless to say, everyone was surprised when the women of the village, as well as visiting females, received invitations up to the deserted castle about two months ago.

The towns-people started getting worried when the first group of girls hadn't returned in five days. One the seventh day since the women left, more invitations came. Four to be precise. This time the ladies refused to leave the safety of their homes that night and went to sleep as they usually did. The next morning, the villagers woke up to a gruesome sight. The husbands or fathers of the women were found outside their homes with their throats ripped out and shocked, horrified, and sickened expressions on their faces. Ever since then, the villagers haven't questioned the invitations and every lady has answered.

I looked up from the papers to see Kanda lazily leaning against the window to our private room. Apparently he didn't have to know all the important information.

"Kanda? Are you ready for this?" I ask him, hating the silence.

"What do you mean onna?" he asks back.

"Well, aren't you supposed to help me on how to do this job?"

"Learn from experience, onna. Now shut up." He looked back through the window.

"What's 'onna' mean? You've been calling me that for a long time now. And it's starting to piss me off." My temper was starting to shoot up.

"Che. It means 'woman', baka. Now shut up and leave me alone."

"Why can't you just call me by my name? Lianna: It's not that hard." I let out a frustrated sigh as I slumped into the cushions, "And what's with your name anyway? How do you introduce yourself?"

"Kanda."

"Kanda? Yuu Kanda?" (Thank you for those who got that)

"How do you know my name?" he asks, annoyed.

"I can read your mind." (1) I told him while waving my hands and fingers around. He just looked at me like I was insane. "Lavi told me." I reply simply as I dropped my hands and put on a more serious face, "He's really nice and he seems to know a little bit about everything."

He just narrowed his eyes for a few moments before turning his head back to the window.

I pick up the file once more and start flipping through it once again before saying, "Well? Are you ready?"

"I already told you onna, you're doing it yourself." he said sounding annoyed, and not even turning to look at me.

"I don't know Kanda," I start, sounding concerned, "I don't think I'm quite cut out for the job. I believe you meet the criteria better than I do."

His head turned so fast, I was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "What did you say?" he asked in a threatening manner.

I brought my hands up in defense and to show that I meant no harm. "I'm sorry. It was just a joke." I said as calmly as I could.

Luckily he just glared at me before turning back to face the window. A quiet "che" leaving his mouth.

A smirk came to my face as I thought of something that would be wonderful. I stood up from the safety and comfort of my seat and walked the short distance to Kanda.

"You know what, Kanda?" I ask him, stopping barely half a foot away from him.

"What onna?" he asks, still sounding pissed and not looking towards me.

"You see everything as evil and ugly. And a lot of people say that your heart is ice."

He finally looks towards me as he says, "So? You have a point?"

I hurriedly sat down on his lap, placed my hands on the back of his head, and pushed his head onto my shoulder. "Shh, it's ok. Just let it all out." I sounded like a mother comforting her child.

I heard a growl come from my shoulder, before he pushed me down onto the seat. As he walked out, I heard a string of words that I guessed were Japanese profanities. I couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was to make him mad.

As I calmed down, a thought crossed my mind, "I thought Gemini's were supposed to be friendly?" Then another thought came to me, "Did he just touch my boob?"

Hours later…

After a very long train ride south, and a long hike south, we both ended up in the small French village of Bête. It went uneventful except for a couple of things. Such as the little squabble right after we got off the train.

**Flashback**

We walked towards the exit of the station and I started looking through my bag that was hanging off of my shoulder. I found what I was looking for and brought it out. Once we got onto the streets of the town we landed in, I stopped. Kanda saw that I stopped and walked over to me. Before he had a chance to say anything, I passed the map I just pulled out to him.

He looked at it, then back at me. "Why are you giving me the map, baka?" he asked as one of his eyebrows went up in question.

"Just trust me. It's better in your hands." I told him, pushing the map more.

He didn't buy it and just stared (more like glared) at me with his eyebrow still raised.

"All right." I said with a heaving sigh, "Let me put it simply: A four-year-old has a better sense of direction than I do, and I know that. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

He then pulled the map out of my hands. I was happy that he believed me, and it's not like what I said was a lie, it's just I thought he wouldn't believe me. Maybe he just wanted to play it safe? I had started walking away, when I noticed that he hadn't moved and was still glaring at me. I stopped mid-step, not even two feet away from where I previously was, and looked back at him, confusion all over my face.

"Compass?" he said like it was obvious and the opposite hand that didn't have the map was outstretched and open for something to fall into his palm. Ok, so it was obvious.

I then started going through my bag once more, pushing useless things out of the way, until I got what I was looking for. I pulled up the magnetic disk before slapping it in his palm-up hand. "You're welcome." I said, even though I knew he wasn't going to say anything. But as he turned around and started walking away, I heard a very quiet, "che" coming from his direction.

**End Flashback**

While we were in the woods, not very much happened. The most interesting event was when I would trip over a root. Luckily, I never fell, just lost balance than quickly got it back. But we finally got to our destination without getting seriously injured.

We made our way to the only inn in the village. As Kanda checked us in, I sat down in one of the numerous chairs in the cozy lobby with our two bags sitting next to me. When he finished and walked over to me, I saw that his face looked more aggravated than usual.

"What's up?" I asked cautiously, not liking him more angry than normal.

"One room." He replied, "They gave us one room for the both of us."

"Come on, if it's two beds than it won't be so bad." I said, trying to be positive as he grabbed his bag and started walking away. I started following him as I thought, _Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. You're still stuck in a room with him until this is over._

When we reached our room, Kanda unlocked the door and let me go in first. When I looked inside, my jaw dropped. There was only one bed. It was a good sized bed, but still only one. I turned to Kanda as he walked in, and when he saw our predicament, his face looked even more enraged, which was kinda hard to imagine.

"When we get back, I'm killing Komui." I told him as I looked back at the bed.

"After I get a shot at him." He replied.

"I guess it's whoever is faster."

I dropped my bag as I walked over to the bed. I grabbed the top blanket and pillow as I said to Kanda, "I'll take the floor."

He said nothing as he placed his stuff on the bed.

I dropped the stuff next to my bag as I waited for an answer. When I got none, I looked up to him, "Isn't this supposed to be the part where you say that you'll have the floor and I could sleep on the bed?" He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow. I sighed in defeat, "Good point. It is you. Well, I'm taking a shower." I walked over to the bathroom door and he started walking to the door leading to the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"Calling Komui." He replied, still walking.

Before he closed the door, I yelled out, "Tell him that I hate him."

I walked into the bathroom and saw that it was very…normal. I spent the next ten minutes getting all the dirt and grime that I got while going through the forest off. After I dried most of my hair, I put my shoulder length hair up into a ponytail.

After I dressed, I walked back into the room and saw that Kanda was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. "All yours." I told him as I walked over to my own makeshift bed on the floor.

He just grunted as he walked past me and into the bathroom. Before I sat down on the floor, I looked over to the small closet that the inn had given us. After a quick search in there, I found a couple more blankets that I could use as a cushion so that I wasn't sleeping on the hard-wood floor.

I laid out one of the blankets and laid down on it myself, with the pillow supporting my head. I grabbed the remaining blankets and draped them over myself. Once I got comfortable, I reached into my bag, which was sitting right next to me, and pulled out one of the books I brought along.

After a while of reading, I heard the door open and close, but I didn't bother to look up from my story. I heard soft creaks as he walked across the floor and one squeak as he sat on the bed. Last thing I heard was a loud click, and the lights were off, which meant that I couldn't finish reading Cinderella, great. I closed the book shut and placed it on the floor next to me. I turned over onto my side, to try to get comfortable, and tried to get to sleep.

Before I slipped into dreamland, I heard him, "Hey, onna."

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"How long are we here?"

I sighed, knowing I had to look through my bag. Meaning I had to prolong my trip to sleep. "Turn on the light." I told him as I sat up.

Next thing I knew, I was nearly blinded by the onslaught on light. I got over it quickly before I went through my bag for the file. After reading through it, I said, "The last invitations were sent six days ago, so the next ones should be coming tomorrow. If we're lucky, and he noticed us today, we should be out of here the day after tomorrow."

I heard nothing from him for a few minutes. Then he turned off the light once more, and I hoped for the rest of the evening. I stuffed the papers back in my bag and got comfortable, before finally falling asleep.

--

(1) BION: Remember in the prologue when I was talking about a character and this story before WTDMTN, well, this was one of the original character's powers: She was able to read people's minds. Her Innocence gave her that power so that she would be able to tell the difference between an akuma and a human. The reason why I took it out was because I felt that if she had that power, she would've joined the Order sooner and Lianna just joined. The original character (who never had a name, I could never find one good enough) had been with the Order since she was six and had a heart condition that was caused by her Innocence and made her cough up blood every once in a while, but it wasn't harmful to her health. Other than those points, my OC and Lianna are pretty much the same person. I bet you're all wondering what Lianna's Innocence's power is: Well, you're going to have to wait some more. (Insert evil laughter)

I would like to thank Shiotashi who is the only one who has reviewed for this series. She reviewed way back in chapter 2, and I meant to put something in chapter 3, but I forgot. Sorry Shiotashi! But thanks a lot for your complement.


	6. Chapter 5: Promesse d'une Rose

**Moon and Sun**

Chapter 5: Promesse d'une Rose

**Kanda's POV**

When I first woke up, it was barely light out, but I could hear a few birds singing to one another. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them get used to the little amount of light. By the light and the birds, I could guess that it was around six, maybe six-thirty, but a quick look at the clock confirmed it. It was a quarter after six in the morning.

I knew we needed to get up and get going, so that we could get this over and done with. The one that was sending out the invitations was probably just an akuma that could be taken care of in a matter of minutes. I brought my arm over my eyes, due to the effects sleep still had on me, and tried to reach Lianna, "Hey, onna."

When I got no answer, I tried once more, "Onna, time to get up." Again, no answer. So, I took things in my own hands and took my arm away from my eyes, letting the light reach them once more. I turned so that I was on my stomach and started moving to the opposite side of the bed, to see her on the floor still fast asleep. She was on her side, facing the bed, and one of her hands was under the pillow while the other was in front of her face. Her hair had fallen out of the ponytail and was now gently draping across her shoulder, with most of it falling behind her back.

I stared at her for a few moments before I remembered what time it was and that I needed to get going. I got off the bed, with it squeaking and creaking, and walked over to the bathroom with a few things, and the floor putting in its two cents as well. This place must be really old for all the noises that it makes. I was even more surprised when she didn't wake up from all the noise.

**Lianna's POV**

I woke up to hearing a few birds singing outside. When I looked around the room, I noticed the room was empty, but I guessed that he was in the bathroom because it was closed. I grabbed my big, blue book and started where I left off last night.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open and a voice call me, "Finally you're awake. You need to get ready."

"Good morning to you too, Kanda." I brought the book down and closed it after I marked my place. But that is when I saw him. He was standing right in front of me with all of his clothes on, but his jacket was open, and he had no shirt on, and his hair was down. Oh. My. God. He was gorgeous. And I was starting to stare at him.

"What are you looking at, baka onna?" he asked me.

My eyes went straight back up to his face. _Don't say his body. Don't say his chest. Don't say his abs. Don't say his muscles._ "Your hair." Was my reply. _Good girl._

"What about my hair?"

"It's really long. Ever thought about cutting it?" _Please dear God say no! Don't even think about cutting it! It looks so soft and silky. DON'T CUT IT!!_

He stared at me for a few moments before turning and moving to his bed. A "che" left his lips as he walked over to his bag. Oh thank God, I think that means "None of your business" which should mean "No".

I sat straight up when I felt something brush against my shoulder. I looked down and saw that my hair had fallen out of the tie. "Not again." I say to myself as I stood up and pulled the covers away from the floor and began looking.

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice ask with annoyance.

"I'm looking for my hair tie. It was my last one." I tell him without looking up. I then spot something black among the brown of the flooring. "Aha!" I say as I bend down to pick up the black, elastic band, "Found it." After I straighten myself, I drop the band into my bag and looked over to Kanda. He was looking at me with a questioning expression. I realized he looked at me like that a lot, almost like I was insane and he was wonder just what I would do next. He was also mid-way through buttoning his coat. I just smiled at him as I grabbed a few things from my bag and went over to the bathroom.

When I came out, I saw Kanda lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. When he heard the door close, he shot a look over at me like I was interrupting something important. But the look left as soon as it came and he stood up in one swift movement.

"Come on, onna. We need to talk to find more information about the disappearances." He said as he started walking to the door, sword in hand.

"Huh?" I said with my eyes and mouth opened wide in confusion, "What about breakfast? I haven't eaten anything since lunch on the train!"

"That's your own problem." He replied as he walked through the doorframe. He stopped mid-step and looked over to me, "Be sure to be back here at noon. The report says that's the time that the letters were sent." With that he walked into the hallway and slammed the door behind him.

"Ah!" I said, my eyes still wide as I stared at the shut door, "This sucks." My eyes then went to my bag as I walked over to it. I dug inside it and found a small wallet. I grabbed a handful of francs and walked out the door as well.

Of course, there was no sign of the ditcher so I walked over to an opening café and was sat by the waiter. After a filling meal, I paid for it and started walking through the little village that was being shadowed by the enormous shadow of the towering castle.

I finished my hunt at around eleven-thirty and decided to head back to the hotel, I didn't want Kanda telling me that I was a complete failure and listening to directions. On the way, I realized that I should probably grab something to eat, just in case we weren't going to lunch together. I grabbed a crepe and finished that walk to the inn. When I walked through the door to our room, I saw that he was already in the room. He was leaning in the chair on the far side of the room and had his feet on the foot rest. He had his arms crossing his chest and he was looking outside with a distant look.

When he heard the door close behind me, his head snapped in my direction and his face went cold once more before his nose wrinkled. "What is that?" he asked, looking at my treat.

"It's a crepe. I thought that I would need it." I said as I ripped off a piece, "You want some?" I asked while holding out the small bit.

His face wrinkled in disgust as he uncrossed his arms. "I hate sweet things." He told me.

"Does that mean that you hate me?" I asked in my most innocent voice as I placed the small portion of crepe in my mouth.

"Especially you."

I pouted as I chewed on the sweet bread and laid down on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling as I took bit by bit of the snack and started thinking. When I looked back at Kanda, he was looking back out the window with a concentrated and distant look.

"So, what did you get?" I asked him.

He came out of his thoughts and looked over to me with an annoyed look. "Nothing." He told me, "You?"

"A whole bunch of 'Good luck's and 'Be careful's."

"Me too. Only my 'Be careful's where 'Be careful of the young woman you're with'. It got very annoying." He said as he looked back outside.

"I feel loved. Everyone is worried about me." I saw in the windows reflection Kanda rolling his eyes at my comment. Well, not everyone.

After finishing my snack, I heard a couple knocks on the door. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was about five minutes until noon. Since Kanda made no attempt to get up, I got off the bed and walked over to the door. When I opened it, I saw a short, balding man with an envelope in his hands.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mademoiselle, but this came for you in the mail." He told me while holding out the thin envelope. He looked concerned, frustrated, and scared at the same time. So this was the invitation.

"It's no problem at all. And thank you very much." I told him as I took the note out of his hands.

"Have a good day, Mademoiselle." And he walked away.

I closed the door while staring at the innocent looking paper. I tore the flap open and took out the single sheet of paper. I took it out and unfolded it. On it was beautiful handwriting, in French. My parents had taught me French, saying that it would come in handy for later in life. They would laugh if they were here. I skimmed over the writing as I read it:

C'est un grand plaisir d'inviter le femme de la partie à mon château pour que le dîner et un endroit se repose. Le dîner commencera à six heures. J'espère que vous pourrez venir.

Sincèrement,

Prince Edward

After I read it for the second time, it was snatched out of my hands. I looked up and saw Kanda grasping it a scanning the words with puzzlement. It was very amusing to see the frustration grow in his expression as he read and re-read the letter.

"What is it, Kanda? Do you not know French?" I teased him.

"And you do?" he asked as he glared at me.

"Of course," I said as I moved to his side, to see the paper, "and this says:

'It is my great pleasure to invite the woman of the party to may castle for dinner and a place to rest. Dinner will begin at six o'clock. I hope that you may come.

Sincerely,

Prince Edward'

'Edward', that's a strange name for a member of French royalty."

"How is it? It's a name."

"An English name. He must be part English or something." I said as I pulled the letter out of his grasp, "He must be stuck in the old days, too." I looked over to Kanda and saw his eyebrow rise in question. "He wrote all this in French, while it seems everyone here knows English. If he was more up to date, he would have written it in English."

"All the more reason why you should go."

"No, you're going with me. You owe me."

"How in the world do I owe you, onna?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember. You took something very precious to me. And I won't let you off with it so easily. You're lucky that Komui was there when I saw you a couple days ago in his office."

"And when in the world did I take from you?"

I started fuming as I grabbed the front of his coat into my fist, "My first kiss." I said in a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear, "You stole my first kiss."

He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his clothing, "You think that's enough for me to go with you? You're on your own."

Damn, I had to go to _that_ now. I let out a deep sigh as I prepared to tell him the main reason why he was with me, "I need you." I looked down, at the floor, as I said this. It was a major hit to my pride, but it was true.

"Why would you need me? You have your own anti-akuma weapon, you can take care of this yourself." He scoffed at me.

"No, I can't. My weapon isn't completely developed yet. I can only weaken the akuma, not get rid of it completely. That's why I need you there. But if you don't want to leave, that's fine too." I started to turn around, when I felt his hand on my wrist, preventing me from walking away.

"There's no way that I'm going to be stuck with all the work."

"Don't worry, you won't. I'll do whatever I can." I told him as I looked straight into his eyes, which were glaring at me slightly. I looked away, towards the ordinary bathroom door, suddenly fascinated by it.

**Kanda's POV**

She looked away from me and towards the door. Before, when she was looking at me, she had determination, but now…She was biting her bottom lip and there was something in her eyes.

"You're scared?" I said it as a question more that a statement.

"Well, duh. I've only been doing this for a month now. Besides, in order to do any kind of damage, I have to be this close to the akuma." She said while gesturing to the space between us, "You at least have your sword to put some distance in between you and it." She was no looking to Mugen, which was now leaning against the bed, but she didn't look at me once while she was talking.

**Lianna's POV**

I pulled my hand away from his, and walked over to my bed and grabbed my book, which was still resting on the floor next to my bag, and opened it where I left off. I didn't bother to look away when I heard him sigh and squeaks and creaks from the floor and bed.

After what seemed like forever of nothing but silence, I heard the clock in the room chime five times, telling us that it was five in the evening. I marked my page and slammed the book shut. I apparently woke Kanda up with that because I heard a gasp come from his direction and the bed squeak. I looked over to him and his eyes were wide.

He looked over to me, and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." I told him as I set my book in my bag, "I'm getting ready." I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. After a quick shower and other things to get ready, I walked out and saw Kanda laying on the bed once more. The only thing that was different was that he was reading something. My book.

"How can you read this?" he says as flips through the pages, "It's filled with fairy tales. Do you believe in this stuff?"

"The better question is: Why are you reading it in the first place." I said as I walked up to him, "Give it back." I made a grab for the thick book, but he moved it before I could touch it. "I said, give it back!" I repeated as I made another try to get it. But he held it an arm's length away from him and me. I then lunged for the book, and landed across his lap.

"Ha ha." I said as I finally got a hold of it. I pushed myself up so that I stood on the floor once more and I held my book up in victory. "Nobody keeps my books away from me." I tell him as I walked back over to my bag.

I put the book back in its rightful place when I heard him say, "Che. Baka onna." I turned around and looked at him, while he was glaring at me, "You still haven't answered my question, onna."

"I know that they aren't true. Now, you answer mine." I told him as I placed my hands on my hips.

"I don't have to answer to you."

I turned around and started walking to the door. "I swear, it's like talking to a wall." I whispered to myself, "He only says five phrases. I'm starting to wonder if he's a robot or something."

"What was that?" I hear from behind me as the bed squeaks and floorboards creaks.

"We should get going," I say louder to him, "don't want to be late." I opened the door and walked out. Not too long later, I heard the door slam shut and angry footsteps follow me. Not long after I made it to the streets, did I feel his presence right behind me.

It was a long trek up the hill that the castle was resting on, but once we got up to it and up to the front, I looked over to Kanda. "Too bad you can't come in. Then you could do the work for me." I said as I let out a disappointed sigh.

"I'll be waiting out here." He said, ignoring my comment, "Call for me when everyone is asleep." He then passed something to me, "Use this if I'm too far away."

"What is it?" I asked as I looked at the egg-shaped object.

I then heard him whisper something, "Baka onna." But then he talked normally, "It's a golem. It works as a communicator."

"Got'cha." I then turned to the large doors as Kanda walked away, into the woods surrounding the ancient castle.

I saw a large brass knocker on the right door. It was cold and heavy in my hands. It was slightly rusted over, but otherwise clean. I gave it a few solid bangs and backed up a few steps, while I placed the golem into one of my jacket pockets.

Both doors opened with a long creak, after a few seconds, and I was suddenly flooded with light. I had to squint my eyes before they could get used to the onslaught that came. But when I finally looked, I saw a magnificent sight that didn't look like it's been abandoned for two-hundred years. Inside, I found two main colors: Cream and peach. The tiled flooring was covered with the two colors and the walls were a soft cream color. Even the marble columns on either side, stretching down the long hallway, were cream webbed with the peach color. The large hallway was lighted by crystal chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceiling every twenty feet or so.

As I walked into the entrance, I heard my footsteps echo off of the walls and the creak and slam of the doors closing behind me. I turn back to look at them, to see if there was anyone there that could've opened and closed them. There wasn't.

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle." (Good evening, Miss) I hear a silky, soft voice say to me. I turn around to see who was talking. I was met by one of the beautiful men I have ever seen. He was clearly taller than me, maybe six foot three inches, and had a muscular physic, but not too muscular. He had bronze-colored hair and the deepest green eyes I've ever seen. He was wearing rich clothing that flaunted his wealth and power. I wasn't too happy about that, but everything else about him made me want to wish that he wasn't an akuma. He started walking towards me and his footsteps lightly echoed throughout the room. When he reached me, he gently held my right hand in his and bowed at his waist. As he came up, he said, "Je m'appelle Edward. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir ici dans mon château." (I call myself Edward. It is a pleasure to have you here in my castle.) he said before he placed a soft kiss on the knuckles of my right hand. Wow, was this guy a charmer.

"Le plaisir est tout l'â moi, votre majesté. Je m'appelle Lianna." (The pleasure is all mine, your majesty. I call myself Lianna.) I replied as I gave him a small curtsy and a small smile. I saw him looking me up and down, and noticed that his eyes briefly stopped on the crest on the left side of my jacket, but quickly went back up to my face as he gave me a charming smile.

We both stand straight up and he starts walking, with my hand still in his, "De cette façon, mademoiselle." (This way, Miss.) he says as he leads me. We stop at a large pair of doors that looked like all the others. He pushed one open and let me walk through it first. It was obviously the dining room because there was a long table in the middle of it. The room kept the cream/peach motif, but he table was made from a deep mahogany wood that contrasted with the light colored walls and flooring. Like the hallway, this room also had grand chandeliers to light the room. The table was beautiful decorated with a cream colored tablecloth and had what looked like expensive tableware. Seated at the table were five other girls, all looked to be between fifteen and thirty years old. It was weird to see so many girls here. I make the sixth, but the reports have said that the most that have been invited was five. Man, don't I feel special, he made an exception for me.

Edward led me to the open seat closest to the head and pulled out the chair for me. I sat down and watched him as he sat down right next to me, at the head. "Je suis très heureux que tout le vous des dames ait accepté mon invitation et j'espère que vous tout appréciez votre sejour ici." (I am very happy that all of you ladies have accepted my invitation and I hope that you all enjoy your stay here.) he told us with a bright smile and warm eyes. "Maintenant, heure pour que le dîner soit servi." (Now, time for dinner to be served.) he said before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, seven men came through the doors behind Edward carrying plates. Each one stood next to one of the people seated at the table and brought down the plates onto the table. On the plates was a meal of what looked like Coq au vin (1). Another waiter came out holding a bottle of wine, and started pouring it into each glass. "Bon appétit, mes dames." Edward said as he picked up his own silverware.

I looked around the table and saw all the other women in the room. All of them looked very frightened and didn't try to make conversation. I looked over to the girl next to me and saw that she was shaking as she went to hold her spoon. I gingerly placed my right hand on her left and gave her a reassuring smile. She looked over to me and tried to smile herself, but I could tell that she was straining it.

As time passed on, the people around the table became more active, more carefree. They began laughing, chatting, joking, all together having fun. A complete turnaround from what it was at the beginning of the meal. Obviously it wasn't the food, because I kept quiet and had no urge to join the multiple conversations going around the table, but what was it?

I looked around the table and saw one thing in common from the girls. The wine. It was disappearing at an alarming rate. The glasses were being repeatedly refilled by the waiter holding the bottle. A couple times, I've seen him go back to get another one. Surely, even drinking this much wouldn't make you that drunk. Did they do something else to it? I picked up the wine glass from the stem and whirled it around. Nothing looked different about it, so I gently brought it up to my lips and tilted it a bit so that a little bit of the wine came into my mouth.

Guh…I've never liked any type of alcohol, but this was just repulsive. Did they drug the wine? Before standing it straight up, I spit the disgusting drink back into the glass, and set it down on the table, right where it was before. Did they drug the wine? They could've, it's not completely unheard of. I looked over to the prince and saw that he was looking at his guests, not joining in the chatter either, but then he noticed me looking at him. He sent a warm smile my way, and I did the same towards him. I didn't want to look suspicious in front of him, so I soon joined in the multiple sounds of the fellow women.

When the meal had finished, the prince stood up and everyone looked towards him. "Mes invités, il est maintenant temps de se retirer. Vous serez montré que vos salles et moi te souhaite un repos de bonnes nuits." (My guests, it is now time to retire. You will be shown your rooms and I wish you a good night's rest.) he said to us before excusing himself from the table. After he left, two of the waiters came out and divided us up into two groups. Mine had the girl that was sitting next to me as well as the woman that was also on our side to the table.

We were lead up a few flights of stairs until the waiter/butler stopped at a door. He simply opened the door for us and walked away. Inside was a nice room, by far not as extravagant as the rest of the castle, but still nice. It was three beds, a large dresser to put any clothes in, and a large window.

I heard one of the other girls yawn and I looked over to her. It was the girl that I was sitting next to. "I'm so tired all of a sudden." She says through her yawn, a thick accent covering her words. Soon, both of the women laid down on two of the beds, but I started moving to the door. When I opened it, I heard her talk again, "Where are you going?" Now sleep was standing out in her voice.

"Out for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be right back." I told her. Great, I was beginning to sound like everyone at the Order on my first day.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe the prince won't allow it?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure he won't mind as long as I don't take anything." She simply nodded her head before resting it on the pillow below her.

I stepped out into the hallway and looked around, not a soul to see. I started walking around the floor, to make sure that I didn't get lost, and took in my surroundings. This place really looked like it hadn't been left alone at all, like someone has been living here this entire time. It was starting to creep me out, and I soon felt like something was watching me.

After a while of walking, I came upon a duo of doors that slightly opened and I saw the magnificent light that came between them. I opened one of the doors more, so that I could slip in, and say that the room was a large library. It had multiple floors to it, and I saw that I was on the second, with the same cream/peach theme with gold mixed with it. I walked along the floor and looked through the many books that lined the walls. Until one stopped me.

I walked over to it and pulled it out of the space. I looked at the front and saw a familiar title, Shake-Spears Sonnets. I started flipping through the book until I saw one in particular. I then started whispering it to myself,

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date.  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair some time declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grows't:…"

"So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

A familiar voice interrupted me. One with a very thick French accent. I looked over and saw Prince Edward looking at me with a smile and warm, shining eyes, "Sonnet dix-huit, mon favori." (Sonnet 18, my favorite.)

"Ma, aussi." (Mine, too.) I replied to him as I softly closed the book.

He began chuckling to himself before looking up to me and saying, "Je l'ai su." (I knew it.)

"A su ce qui ?" (Knew what?) I asked him, starting to get confused.

"Ne pouvez-vous pas voir ? Nous avons été faits l'un pour l'autre. Je t'aime, Mademoiselle Lianna. Et ce serait le plus grand honneur si vous… m'épouseriez." (Can you not see? We were made for each other. I love you, Miss. Lianna. And it would be the greatest honor if you…Would marry me.) He sounded very sincere about it as I stood there very baffled. I was standing in front of an akuma. But not just any akuma. This one was proposing to me. I don't know if he doesn't know he's an akuma or if he just ate so many people that he's starting to lose his mind. But he took my silence as permission to continue, "Je vous aime vraiment. Vous êtes le femme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si vous deviez laisser ma vue. Svp, dites oui." (I really love you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I do not know what I would do if you were to leave my sight. Please, say yes.) He was actually begging me!

I finally broke out of my stupor, to tell him, "Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas." (I am sorry, but I cannot.)

"Pourquoi ? Est-il en raison de l'homme que vous étiez avec ? Oubliez-le. Je peux vous donner beaucoup davantage qu'il peut." (Why? Is it because of the man you were with? Forget him. I can give you much more than he can.)

"Il n'est pas celui. C'est juste que je ne peux pas." (It is not that. It is just that I cannot.)

I then felt the book being pulled out of my grasp and soon after a sting on my right cheek. I tenderly touched that space of skin and it tingled once I had. I looked over to the prince and saw that his back was to me

"Je propose que vous retourniez à votre pièce." (I suggest you go back to your room.) he told me coldly as he started walking out. I stood there, in the middle of the vast room, trying to nurse my still stinging cheek. After what felt like a few minutes, I left and walked back to my room.

As I expected, both women were sound asleep. I tried to shake them both awake, but they wouldn't even budge or even make a sound. So he had drugged the wine. Thank goodness I didn't like it. I then remembered about Kanda. I looked over the edge of the window and saw that I was on the fourth floor. I highly doubt that even Kanda could jump this high. I started looking around the room, and I spotted the sheets on my bed. I went over to the dresser and saw that there were extra sheets in there too. I began making a makeshift rope and tested out the strength. It seemed strong enough.

I went over to the window again and started looking to see if Kanda was near. I really didn't want to use the golem thing. I've seen what one looks like. They look too much like bats. I don't like bats. Luckily, he wasn't too far away, sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall of the massive estate.

**Kanda's POV**

I sat on the dirty ground as I waited for the baka onna to finish and come get me. I already had my golem activated in case she was on the other side of the castle. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, wondering what she was doing. Was she already fighting the akuma? Would she die? Is she asleep and forgot to get me? The last one was more plausible. I doubt she was stupid enough to get killed by what was probably a weak akuma. But, who knows?

As I was starting to get these thoughts out of my head and relax, I heard a voice slice through the silence of the night, "KANDA!" I looked up and saw her hanging out of a window four stories up.

I stood up and walked over to where I was directly below her. "You're going to fall, baka onna." I yelled up at her.

She smiled down at me and said, "No I won't. I latched my foot onto the bed frame." She then left my sight, "Uh oh. I think I'm stuck." I felt the anger in me rise a bit, "Wait, no. I'm good." She then came back into view, the smile still plastered on her face. I had to admit that it looked nice. But, of course, I didn't.

"How do you expect me to come up there?" I asked her as I glared at her.

"I've got that fixed." She said, then went out of sight into the room. Not too long later, I saw her once more, "Look out." She called as she dropped something out the window. I saw it drop to the ground, but it left a trail up to her window. I looked closely at the material that she used. It was a bunch of sheets tied together. I tested its strength by pulling on it and it seemed fine. Better than nothing, I guess.

**Lianna's POV**

I leaned against the window frame as I waited for Kanda to climb up. I was starting to get bored waiting for he, so I found a way to pass the time:

"I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh" (2)

I sighed as I finished and looked up at the night sky. "Man I feel almost like Repunzel," I say to myself, "Here I am sign like I'm waiting for my prince charming to come." I then heard someone clear their throat and I looked down. There, I saw Kanda hanging on the makeshift rope and glaring at me. "You're no prince charming. Down with you." I said as I waved him away. Of course he didn't, all he did was narrow his eyes and intensify his gaze.

"Move, onna." Was all he said. I quickly moved out of his way as he climbed in.

**Kanda's POV**

I climbed into the room and looked around. There were two other girls in the room. Surprisingly, they were still asleep. I didn't want to risk the chance of them waking up, so I looked over to Lianna and pointed to one of the girls.

"Oh, them? He drugged the wine with something. Good thing I don't like it, or else I would be in the same condition they're in. You don't have to worry about waking them up. They're out cold." She replied as she looked between the two beds.

It was then that I saw something on her cheek. It was a red mark in the faint shape of a hand. Did he hit her? I felt my hands clench and relax repeatedly as I thought about punching the living daylights of whoever did that. I turned around and faced the door leading out into what I guessed was the hallway to try and settle down.

"What's happened here with you?" I asked her as I felt myself going back into control.

"I got a marriage proposal from an akuma. You?" she replied like it was nothing.

There went my control again. "You what?" I asked as I felt my body tense. I really hoped that I heard her wrong.

"Got a marriage proposal from an akuma. You?" she repeated, a little bit slower. Damn, I did hear her right.

I felt a growl start to grow in my chest, but I held it back as I walked over to the door. I opened it a little more forcibly than what was needed, but at that point I didn't care. I started walking into the hallway when I called back, "Come on, onna. I want to get this done." I heard her footsteps as she caught up to me. I felt myself tense at the thoughts that were going through my mind. I was going to stop this akuma.

--

(1) Coq au vin: Translates to: Rooster in wine. It is a classic French dish that contains chicken, wine (A lot of it. Recipes usually call for a full bottle or two), sometimes brandy, lardons (salt pork), button mushrooms, sometimes garlic, salt, pepper, Thyme, bay leaf, carrots, onions, celery, and sometimes a roux (a mixture of flour and a fat, usually butter. It is used to thicken sauces.). Never had it myself, but I heard that it was really good and I want to try some.

(2) BION: The only reason why I have the song up here is so that I can say the next line. For those who don't know what song this is, it's Viva La Vida by Coldplay.

AN: Unfortunately, from July 18th to the 30th, I will not be able to post. I am going on vacation, to visit my grandparents, and they don't have internet access. I will still have my laptop with me, so I can continue writing chapters, but you'll have to wait till the 31st to see them, because I have no idea what time we're getting back and it might be really late and I will probably want to go to sleep. Just thought you would like to know. I might be able to finish the next chapter before then, but I'm not promising anything.


	7. Chapter 6: La Belle et l'Akuma

**Moon and Sun**

Chapter 6: La Belle et l'Akuma

As I walked behind him, I noticed something different. It always seemed that he was on guard, but now…It felt like it was ten times worse. He looked incredibly tense as he walked at a fast pace that almost made me have to jog in order to keep up and he hadn't spoken a word since we left the room with the sleeping girls.

"You know, you never answered my question." I told him as I caught up to him and started walking by his side. I looked over to him and saw that it wasn't just his body that was tense, his face was as well. It had a powerful glare on it that I hoped wasn't for me.

"Che, what are you talking about, onna?" he said, not taking a single look at me.

"I asked you what's been going on with you. You haven't answered yet." I told him as I looked forward, a little scared by the tone he spoke with.

"What do you think? I was waiting outside for you. What did you think would happen, baka?" he nearly yelled at me. I was surprised that he didn't.

The thing is, his attitude was really starting to get on my nerves. Why was he always like this? Actually, since I've seen him, he has changed his personality so much. At first, he was just ignoring me. Then, he decides to kiss me, for no reason whatsoever, I must add. Then, he goes back to ignoring me. Now, he's mad at me for some reason that I don't even know. I think his 'glass is half empty' look on life was starting to piss me off. "Oh, I don't know?" I said in mock thoughtfulness as I looked at him, "Maybe a tree could have fallen on you? Or something nice like that?"

His stride stopped suddenly, and he pivoted on his heels and looked straight at me with his eyes narrowed and hatred in them. "What did you say?" he whispered as he gritted his teeth. He started taking light steps towards me, and out of reflex, I backed up. Until I felt something hit my heel. It wasn't the wall, it was the stairs that we came down. Funny, I don't remember coming down any stairs.

Once I got over the thought, I started glaring right back at him. "You heard me." I started, "I've had it with your damn attitude and it's starting to piss me off! How about you just shut up and-!" I was abruptly cut off when Kanda decided to grip my wrist and pull me over to the corner where it was slightly darker than the rest of the staircase. One of his hands was clinched tightly around my wrist while the other was pressed hard against my mouth, preventing me from speaking. But I did try.

I did try, but it all came out in muffled words that meshed together and couldn't be understood. Next thing I know, I felt his warm breath up against my earlobe. "Shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." he said in lower than a whisper. I felt vibrations hit my ear drum from the deep growl that laced his voice, and I nearly gave him one of my own.

Then I heard something. I listened more closely and it hit me. The light tapping sound of footsteps. And they were getting closer. After a few seconds, they stopped unexpectedly, but it sounded like it was far away from us. After a few seconds of stillness, the steps were going away. Kanda still pushed me deep into the tight corner of the walls, but released me once the footsteps faded until we couldn't hear them anymore.

He immediately stepped away from me and allowed me to back away from the wall. I was slightly panting for breath as he looked down the staircase. Before I knew it, I saw him walking away from me and down the stairs. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" I ask him in a little more than a whisper, not wanting to get caught.

He stopped on a stair and turned his head towards me, a glare in his eyes. Now that I think about it, I've never seen him without a glare. "Where do you think I'm going, baka onna? I'm going to find that akuma, get rid of it, and go back to headquarters." he said matter-of-factly. He turned back around and resumed walking down.

When I couldn't see him anymore, I said, "I thought you said that you weren't going to get stuck with all the work?"

I heard the light footsteps on stone stop. "Che, I just want to get this over and done with. If you're going to question my methods, then go ahead and get yourself killed. Like hell if I care." The tapping started once more.

I didn't want to get left behind in the dark, small, cramped space; so I let out a frustrated sigh, and before walking down the steps, I mumbled to myself, "Hypocrite."

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and I stopped right next to him, waiting for him to move. When I looked over to him, I saw that he was looking to me. "What?" I asked him.

"Which way do we go?" he asked, like it was obvious and I should know the way.

"I don't know. It's not like they gave me a tour of the place. I was following you." This was definitely not helping my anger.

"Che." He walks away from me in, what I guess was, a random direction. Of course, I had no choice but to follow him. It's not like I had any idea where anything was either.

We continued down some hallways and a few more stairs, with myself a few paces behind him. We then came upon a long room. Something about it seemed very similar to me as I looked around at the floor, walls, and ceiling. I started turning around to look at the many aspects of the room.

"What are you doing, onna?" I heard a familiar voice ask, but I didn't bother to look at him.

"I've been here before." I answered, still looking around, with my eyebrows raised high.

"Are you saying that we've been walking around in circles?" he asked. I could feel the glare on my back.

"No, I'm saying _I've_ been here before. I don't think you have." I thought for a moment, "I think this is the entryway. Hn, looks like we're back where I started." I turned to the large pair of doors that was behind Kanda. "The only question now is: Is this the front door or back door?" I said mostly to myself as I walked past Kanda and up to the doors. "Only one way to find out." I reached my hand out to touch the dark wood, but before I could, the door creaked open only a few inches. "Whoa. Now that's weird."

"How? You opened it." Kanda said as he walked up behind me.

"No, that's the weird part. I didn't touch it." I turned my head to look at him and saw that he was a few feet behind me with his arms crossed and an annoyed look. "How much do you wanna bet that there's an axe murderer behind here?" I asked as I pointed to the slightly opened door.

"Baka." he said under his breath as he pushed his way past me and pulled open the door.

I followed closely behind him as we both exited the castle. "This is definitely the back." I said as I looked around.

The moon lit a large courtyard with many plants, flowers, fountains, mazes, sculptures, and the like; and was filled with many different, but pleasant, scents that seemed to calm and yet excite my senses all at once. All the shrubs, bushes, and trees were properly manicured and cared for; all looking beautiful. There were many fountains in the courtyard, but there one right in front of us was the largest. It was a round stone fountain, with a large column in the center where the water fell from. At the top were four little baby angels holding pitchers that were tilted and releasing the water. From there, the water fell into a large bowl that was about half way up the column. There were little dips along the edge of the shallow bowl for the water to fall from. Up the large, stone pillar were many carvings, mostly of mythical creatures along with real ones. There was one creature that was there repeatedly and seemed to be everywhere: The fairy. I saw many along the pillar, chasing after ladybugs, birds, and holding flowers while their butterfly wings lifted them in the air. There were also some on the edge of the little bowl, lying on their stomachs and looking down at the imaginary fish in the large base. Around the fountain were many bushes of roses. All different colors, but there was mostly red ones. They lined the rim of the base and even some dipped into the water.

I left my place beside Kanda and walked over to the fountain. I felt his eyes on my back. I don't know why he was paying so much attention to me. It felt strange with it just being a normal stare and not a glare. I continued none the less until I reached the roses. I knelt down so that I was level with it and saw many little red rose buds.

I reached out to touch one, but before I could, someone yelled, "Ne pas toucher les! Je vous tuer si vous faites!" (Do not touch those! I will kill you if you do!) I quickly spun around and stood up, now alarmed. There, in front of me, was the prince. He had a crazed look in his eyes and was panting heavily. I looked over to Kanda and saw that he was in an attacking stance with his hands on Mugen, getting ready to draw it.

I brought my hands up to show that I meant no harm and the prince walked up to me. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ..." (I am sorry. I did not mean to…)

He pushed past me and nearly sent me to the ground with the force of his push. I stumbled back a few steps before regaining my balance. "Mon pauvre bébé. Êtes-vous bien? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis ici aujourd'hui." (My poor babies. Are you alright? Do not worry, I am here now.) He was talking to the roses. Not just talking, he was whispering in a comforting voice and gingerly touching the stems and petals.

I tried to back away from him, but he heard my footsteps on the somewhat wet grass. He turned to me with his teeth bared and top lip curled. His voice held poison as he yelled at me, "Vous pute! Vous auriez pu blesser mon précieux roses! Je vais vous tuer!" (You whore! You could have hurt my precious roses! I will kill you!) Next thing I knew was a weight fell on top of me and caused me to fall to the ground. I felt skin graze across my neck, but it quickly left. I opened my eyes and saw the prince on top of me and a black blade against his neck. I looked slightly to my right and saw Kanda standing there with Mugen in his grasp. Kanda started pushing his katana against Edward's neck, making him move off of me. I took the opportunity to move away from him and stand up, next to Kanda. Edward looks at me, with a lethal gaze, as he asked, "C'est ainsi que vous me rembourser? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous?" (This is how you repay me? After all I did for you?) His breathing still came out in pants as he slouched on the ground, resting almost all of his weight on his hands that were behind him. He sneered at me as he said, "J'allais vous faire ma femme. Mais vous me laisser pour ce stupide homme. J'espère que vous pourrir en enfer!" (I was going to make you my wife. But you leave me for this stupid man. I hope you rot in hell!) I then watched as he literally shed his skin.

It was a very grotesque scene as he showed us his real self. The first thing that I saw was his hair shedding its beautiful bronze and turning into black as deep as a moonless night. It was long and went down to its shoulders. On top of its head was a pair of ears that were pointed and covered with the hair. His first eyes were deep green, but the new ones were darker than its hair and were above a slightly longer mouth that was snout-like. His teeth were now sharp as razors and there were two long ones on either side of his mouth, coming through his lips. The rest of its body looked human-like, with the exception of the black hair the covered its body; and the outside of its forearms were faintly pointed. From his looks, he resembled a boar or warthog, but with a human body.

I was frightened by the sight and unconsciously moved closer to Kanda, who was the only one of the two of us that had a real weapon. He stepped slightly in front of me, regaining his offensive stance and holding Mugen in both of his hands. Kanda didn't move his feet, but brought Mugen into only one hand and used the other to drift the index and middle finger across the center of the blade, turning it from black to silver. "Innocence: Activate." he said in a little above a whisper, and then brought Mugen back into both hands. Kanda then charged at the akuma and slashed his katana down on his opponent. The akuma quickly brought its arms up in defense, and remarkably, his forearms held off the attack and a pang sound was heard. So the points on its arms where metal and were probably sharp like a blade. This was good.

The akuma managed to push Kanda far away from him. It looked away from him, and towards me. It charged to me and I brought my arms up in defense, but I wasn't able to use it. Because a body came in between it and I. Before he could get cut again by the akuma, I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to double over and move away. The next slash landed on my left forearm, forming a deep slice in the skin and flesh. I brought my right hand over the incision in pain and I felt the blood seeping through my fingers. I looked down and saw little black stars appearing around the slash, but they left as fast as they came. I removed my hand from my arm, and before it could take another swing at me, I slapped the right side of the monster's face.

"That's for earlier." I said to it as it stood still, shocked by the weak attack. "Innocence: Activate." I said loud enough for it to here. For a second, nothing happened, but as it started its next attack, it hit.

The akuma screamed in pain as it brought its right hand up to its face, where I had slapped it. "Ça fait mal! Il brûle! Obtenez-le de moi! Il est partout! Il brûle!" (It hurts! It burns! Get it off of me! It is everywhere! It burns!) It started scratching its face and left arm, where it had hit me, and continued switching from its arm to its face, repeating the words, "Obtenez-le de moi!" (Get it off of me!)

"Kanda! NOW!" I yelled at him, not taking my eyes off of the miserable creature in front of me. Within seconds, Kanda finished off the akuma and was standing in front of me, blood dripping down his left arm. I walked over to him and grabbed the back of his coat, pulling him towards the door leading inside.

"What do you think you're doing, baka onna?!" he yelled at me as I continued pulling.

"I need to sit down." I told him plainly as we reached the door. I let go and slumped down with my back leaning against the door. Kanda soon followed suit and rested on my right side. I looked over to him and saw the large gash on his left arm, still bleeding. I turned so that I was facing him, and he gave me a weary glare. His knees were up in the air and his arms were resting against his knees.

I took some of the blood from the quickly healing cut and tried to hold onto his wrist. He quickly snatched his arm out of my grasp. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked me, threatening me at the same time.

"Don't worry." I tell him as I gently grabbed his wrist and laid my bloody hand on his own cut. "Innocence: Activate."

**Kanda's POV**

I was scared. I'll admit it to myself, but never out loud.

I saw what her blood did to that akuma. Was she crazy? Putting it on me as well? Did she hate me that much?

The moment she said those two words, I felt the cut start to sting. A second later, it turned into a tingle. The tingle faded away after another second and the cut grew warm. The warm sensation soon traveled down my arm, to my hand and fingers. It also found its way up, to my shoulders, spreading to my other arm, chest, and neck. Soon, I felt the comforting feeling though out my body. I must've visibly relaxed because she let go of my arm and leaned against the door. After a few seconds of silence, the feeling left. I looked over to my arm and saw that it was healed. No scar, or any trace that I was cut to begin with.

I looked over to her and I must've looked confused, because she said, "Now that wasn't so bad now was it?" I put on my normal stoic façade. "Do you have any more injuries that need to be healed before this one's healed?" she asked as she held up her left arm, showing me that it was already beginning to scar.

I ignored her as I said, "We need to look around the castle. There might be Innocence in here." But before I could get up, the doors opened on their own and sent us falling to the ground. My head hit the tile flooring and an immediate headache started at the back of my head.

Then I heard something unexpected: Laughing. Lianna was laughing hysterically as she held the back of her head. "Ow. That hurt." she said through the laughter.

"Urusai, baka." I told her as I started standing up.

Her laughter turned into giggles as she replied, "You're going to have to translate."

--

AN: First, I'd like to thank everyone for reading another chapter of Moon and Sun. I really hoped you enjoyed reading it. Because I know I enjoyed writing it.

Second, I want to apologize for the horrible fight scene that I wrote above. I admit that I suck at writing them. Please be easy on me. You won't see many in this story, specifically for the reason that I suck at them. But, in this case, I needed a moment that showed what Lianna's ability was.

Third, I can't tell you how excited I am about a character I just created. You won't see them for a while. Why? Because it's the new villain that I have created for Lianna. I won't be telling you much about it, but I will say one thing: I thought of this character as I watched a special on Batman on the History Channel. It was actually very interesting and it talked about the psychology of Batman and his villains. This character was created during the 5-10 min. segment specifically about the Joker. Maybe that will give you a little clue about what this character is going to be like.

Fourth, I hope you have at least guessed what fairy tale this mission is based on. If you haven't, it will be revealed next chapter.

Fifth, (and last) I would like to thank Shiotashi once more for reviewing this story. Yay! Hearts and hugs for Shiotashi! If anyone else would like to review, it will be highly appreciated, and you shall also receive hearts and hugs. Possibly even my awesome, home-made coffee cake.


	8. Chapter 7: Amour Vrai

AN: Thank you all for waiting, and as I promised, here is a new chapter! I worked on it very hard (mainly because I had nothing to do except play games and work on this) and I really hope that you like it! Thanks for reading!

--

**Moon and Sun**

Chapter 7: Amour Vrai

It was now four in the morning. The sky was still dark as night, and no one bustled on the streets. It was all very quiet and peaceful. Well, except for the man lying on the bed right next to me.

We left the castle after leaving a few notes for the other women, telling them to head back home. Luckily, I had Kanda with me because it was so dark both inside the castle and outside, that I would've gotten lost in a few moments in that castle or even when we left (if I was able to get out in the first place).

We were both back in the room that we shared, back in our own "beds". I was lying with my hands behind my head as I listened to his quiet mumbles of various curses and complaints. You see, after I finished laughing, we had gone looking around the large castle, careful to not get caught even though there seemed to be no one else in the large estate, and yet, we couldn't find anything that was even related to Innocence. Well, the only hint that there was Innocence here was the Akuma, but I wasn't hopeful that there was any. I just brushed it off; at least we were able to save many of the towns-people from being killed. But Kanda…. Let's just say he wasn't as happy as I was. Apparently, he was getting tired of just hunting down Akuma, and wanted a mission where he would be able to find Innocence. But that wasn't the case with this one. Maybe the higher-ups knew that there wouldn't be any Innocence and sent me on it because they knew that there was a good chance of me coming back unscathed. Why they sent Kanda…I'll never know.

My only problem with him right now was his annoying whispers. I couldn't really understand what he was saying; it was either in Japanese, too quiet for me to hear, or he was talking too fast. Sometimes it was all three at once, and those times got me really confused. After a while, I was able to block all of it and started reading the book I brought and just let him quietly rant his little heart out.

After about an hour since we came back, I was surprised to find out that he hadn't fallen asleep yet, but he asked me something. "What did he tell you?"

It came pretty much out of nowhere, and I didn't catch it at first. But then he yelled my name and asked it again. "Well, at first he told me that he was going to kill me. Then he called me a whore. He kept on threatening to kill me, but then he told me that he hoped that I went to hell. You know, the normal stuff," I answered, sounding nonchalant and almost spaced out.

He looked at me slightly surprised and I pretty much knew what he was thinking. "I'm joking. Actually, I'm now used to the Akuma threatening to kill me. But I'm new to being called a whore and being told to go to hell," I told him as I thought about it. "And he called you stupid."

"He called me stupid?" he asked, eyebrows going up.

"Yep, he called you a stupid man. I think he thought we were together." I almost laughed at the thought. "Did you have an idea of what he was saying? He sounded really mad."

"An idea. But I never thought that he was telling you that."

"Hn, maybe I should teach you French?" I asked myself. "What languages do you know?"

"English and Japanese. What else do you know?" Wow, he was talking a lot, and he was answering my questions. It was almost like a sign of the apocalypse. It was actually kind of scary at first, but I thought that I should keep him talking. This would probably be the only time that I could get him to talk this much.

"I know English, French, German, and Spanish. My parents taught me French and German. French because they thought that it would be good for me. And German because there were so many German immigrants in the area. They started teaching Spanish, but died before they could finish. I know enough to have a short conversation. They never told me why they wanted me to learn Spanish though." I thought deep about it, mainly about my parents right before they died.

I had always wanted to travel. And my parents knew that. Even when I was little, I would tell them that I would travel the world and meet new people and make friends and learn absolutely everything. I guess that this job is perfect for that dream of mine. The only problem was the danger that went hand in hand with the job. I was constantly reminded by Tiedoll during our first trip to the Order and on the one month of training, that this job was very dangerous and that there was a high chance of me dying. He told me that only great Exorcists lasted past the first three months and most died before the year was over. He explained why our names were printed on the back side of the buttons on the coat, and that we were considered soldiers. I was very glad that he told all this to me, so that I wasn't in the dark about everything, but it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. It seemed like the Order was willing to do anything to get another Exorcist.

"So, do you?" I ask him.

"Do I what?"

"Want to learn French? I'll be happy to teach you. It's not that hard."

"Che, why would I want to?" Now that's Kanda.

I opened the book once more and started reading again. I heard him rolling around on the bed, I'm guessing trying to get comfortable, for a few minutes until he finally stopped and must've either found a comfy position or just have given up. Next thing I knew, the light was out.

I wasn't able to sleep at all, but I could tell that he wasn't either. He kept moving around and the squeaks kept me from going to sleep peacefully. I looked up at the black ceiling when I felt like trying to make conversation. "You know what this reminds me of?"

"Shut up, onna, I was sleeping," was his only reply.

"No you weren't, you were still awake. I know you don't move around so much when you are asleep."

"Are you going to leave me alone if I answer?"

"Maybe. It's worth a shot though."

"Fine. What does this remind you of?" It sounded a bit rehearsed and he wasn't enthusiastic at all.

"A story I read. It's called The Beauty and the Beast. It's a French fairy tale. It's really good, but really weird in a few parts. Maybe you should read it?" I knew he wouldn't.

"And how does this remind you of a fairy tale?" he grumbled.

"The girls going missing, the prince being so hospitable, and the roses. The roses were a big part of the story. The Beast nearly killed the father because he took a rose to bring back to Beauty. And that Akuma looked a little bit like what some of the drawings look like."

"And what happened to the Beast?" Did he sound interested? No, it must be my imagination.

"He nearly died. But then he was saved by Beauty, because she loved him even though he looked like a beast. There are a lot of different descriptions of the Beast, because it was never clarified in the story. I've seen pictures of him looking like a warthog, or a demon with horns, or lion-like but with horns also. Well, at the end, when Beauty loved the Beast, he turned into a very handsome prince. Well, in some of them, I've heard of a few where he didn't turn back at all. But the entire moral of the story is that there isn't any greater feeling in the world than to love and be loved in return. It's rather romantic."

"Che."

"It's for kids, what else to you expect? It's too bad though," I said with a sigh.

"What's too bad?" Maybe he thought that if he got me to talk sooner, I would shut up sooner.

"He was pretty cute. The prince was. If he wasn't an Akuma I might've thought about his offer." I tilted my head a little to the side as I looked up. "I probably would've said no, though. He was very handsome…and polite…and sweet. The rooms he gave us could've been better though. But it was really nice other than that."

"Che," and a groan was all I heard for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty room. The bathroom door was open, so he wasn't in there, but he wasn't in the bed either. I suppose he was downstairs either eating or calling Komui to get him to bring us back. I went into the bathroom to get ready and wait for him.

When I came back out, I saw him checking inside of his bag and I saw that my little bed was nowhere to be found. He must've heard the door close behind me, because he said without looking up. "We're leaving." He then closed up his bag and started walking towards the door.

"You have to wait for me," I told him, and he stopped.

He turned his head to look at me with a sneer, and said, "Hurry up then." And I did. I had nowhere else to go, and if he left me, I wouldn't be able to get back to the Order.

We left that morning.

--

AN: Yes, I went with The Beauty and the Beast with this mission. And I didn't go with the Disney version; I went with the original La Belle et le Bête. If any of you are wondering about the titles of the last three chapters (including this one): They are all in French. Translate them yourselves. I mainly used Google translator for the Prince's lines. I did take a couple of French classes, but they were so long ago, that I barely remember anything from them. But I did remember a few things while I was using the translator.

I do have a quick question: Does anyone know a website that will translate English to Japanese for free, and also not into Kanji? I've found plenty of websites that will translate for free, but only into Kanji. Thanks!

Thanks for reading everyone! PLEASE REVIEW!! (Hearts and Hugs)


	9. Chapter 8: Pets

**Moon and Sun  
**Chapter 8: Pets

I was bored. Plain and simple. The ride back to headquarters did little to rid me of my problem. In fact, it made it worse. Being stuck in a little room left very little options of what you can do, and a very long list of what you can't. I managed to entertain myself with the book that I brought, but I finished that about three-quarters of the way through the trip. The rest of the time was filled with silence. It wasn't like Kanda was helping in any way either. All he did was sit across from me, looking out the window into space. He obviously was thinking about something. What he was thinking about…don't ask me.

The last quarter of the ride was in complete silence. Except for a five minute session that was completely made by Kanda. It went something like this…

My book was already put away and I was slumped against the long cushions of one of the two benches in the compartment that Kanda and I shared. He took the other one, starring off into the distant woods off to the sides of the railroad tracks. The only sounds were of the train itself. It was quiet other than the occasionally whistle and the racket that the tracks were making. It was quiet. I sighed in frustration as I thought of what I could do with the remaining time. The only answers I came up with were to either reread the book I just finished or attempt a conversation with Kanda. I knew that I only had one choice after thinking about those two decisions. It wasn't like I could keep interest in a book I just completed.

"Heey, Kanda." I said as I stood up and walked over to his side. Before I wouldn't dare to tread across this imaginary line, due to the incident that happened on the ride over to Bête. "What's going on?" I asked, trying to make casual conversation out of nothing, as I sat a good two or three feet away from him.

He turned his head a fraction of an inch, but his eyes turned more until they met with mine. "What do you want, baka onna?" he grumbled.

"I'm bored," I tried to explain, "and I was hoping that I could talk to you to help time go by faster."

His eyes narrowed before he 'hmph'-ed and turned his head back to the original place, his eyes going back to looking into the unknown. Something caught my attention as he moved that little inch.

His hair.

It shined slightly in the dimming sunlight and it looked free of tangles and fly-aways. It looked completely healthy as it looked almost like a midnight blue curtain. I couldn't help but look at it. Good thing that Kanda was looking the other way.

"Hey Kanda," I start, trying to get comfortable again.

"What do you want now, onna?" He asks, irritated, but doesn't turn around.

"Just a quick question," I take a deep breath, "what sort of shampoo do you use?"

He turned his head slowly, a skeptical look in his features. "Why the hell would you want to know that?"

"I'm curious. What? Can't I be curious about what you use to wash your hair? I mean, it's so long. You have to have something to clean it." I started rambling.

He abruptly turns his head back to the scenery, making his hair shine once more, and quietly said to himself, "Baka." He then spoke louder, to me, "I use soap. Will you shut up now?" His tone was very annoyed and agitated. It scared me a little bit.

"That's no fair." I mumble to myself as I crossed my arms across my chest like a five year old. He was probably thinking the same thing, that I looked like a kid. _I have to wash my hair with special shampoo and leave the conditioner in it for ten minutes just to keep it from getting frizzy and he just uses soap?! He's a guy for goodness sake! His hair shouldn't be looking that good!_ I thought to myself as I continued glaring at the back of his head. Well, it was more his hair that I was glaring at. It didn't make sense to me at all. Obviously, I was very jealous that he had what I wanted, (Isn't that how it always is?) and yet it was like he didn't care about it one bit.

I couldn't glare at it for long, though. It was too silky, shiny, and smooth. There was nothing more that I wanted to do but run my fingers through that waist-long hair. I stole a glance to the reflection in the window. It showed Kanda with a slightly glazed over look. He wasn't really paying attention; maybe I could sneak a quick feel. As long as I didn't pull and kept some slack in the part that I was holding, he would never notice.

I slowly brought my hand up and it was level with his shoulders. It was just a couple of inches away from the midnight blue before I glance over at my makeshift mirror once more. When I saw the same look, I looked back to the task at hand. I moved that couple of inches and soon I felt the softness under my fingers. I glided my fingers across and absorbed the feeling. It was nothing like I expected, nothing like I have ever felt before. There was no trace of a rough or coarse in the texture. My fingers found their way back up to the place where I started, right between his shoulder blades, and pinched a few of the strands between my thumb and index finger.

He came out of nowhere. He must've felt it or came out of the thoughts because the next thing I felt was the wall behind me. He was inches away from my face with each of his hands flat against the wall on either side of my head. I heard a rumbling noise coming from his throat and chest and a faint screech of his nails as they dug into the wall behind me while also trying to form a fist.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled at me. I was too shocked to speak so he continued to glare straight into my eyes, waiting for an excuse. He didn't wait long. "Stay the hell away from me baka onna." He growled again as he pushed off the wall and away from me. He grabbed his sword in a white-knuckle grip and stomped out of the little room.

A few moments after he left, I let out the breath that I was holding with a sigh of gratitude and slumped over from my stiff position. I felt like I was going to pass out.

At least I found a way to pass some time.

Two weeks later…

I was lying on my stomach on one of the many comfy, plush couches that the library at the Order provided. My chin was resting on one of my hands as my forearm held all the weight of my head. I had one of the many books propped up on a pillow in front of me and I read through every word of the page, getting more interested by the second. That is, until a snore ripped through the silence.

I marked my place in the book, which was halfway through the page, I must add, and closed it. I let out a sigh of frustration as I looked over to the source of the sudden noise. Not too far away from me, maybe ten feet, sat my dear fellow red-headed friend leaning against one of the armrests, with his feet still planted on the floor and a book near his feet. His mouth was slightly open and another snore raced out of it. I groaned as I grabbed the pillow from under my book, and chucked it straight to his vulnerable face.

He awoke with a start and looked at me with an upset expression. "What was that for, Li-Li?" His new nickname for me. He grabbed the pillow and threw it right back at me, aiming for my head.

I caught the fluffy pillow before it came close to my face. "You were asleep. And if Bookman comes in here while you're asleep and I'm in here, he will be mad at me for not keeping you awake. And if he's mad at me, he won't let me read his books anymore. And I like these books. So stay awake." I told him.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asks.

I started counting on my hands, "Well, Lenalee's helping the science department, but said she didn't need any help. The science department is really busy, and yet they said they didn't need help. Allen's out on a mission. And I just had lunch, so I'm not hungry. All that's left is you and the library."

"What about Yu-chan?"

"Why would I hang-out with him? Besides, he's on a mission in Morocco. Or was it Monaco? I swear, if he's in Monaco, I'm going to be really mad. I really want to go there (1)." I sat up and looked over to Lavi. He was leaning his back against the arm rest and looking up to the tall ceiling. "Hey, Lavi, you ok?" I asked him.

He turned to me with a large grin. "I've got something we can do."

I looked at him skeptically. I was scared to know what was on his mind. But I asked hesitantly, "What?"

"I was thinking. You know how they say that you can learn a lot about a person when you go into their bedroom?"

"Maybe."

"Let's check out Yu-chan's room."

It was silent for a minute. "What?"

"Maybe we'll get to know Yu-chan better, then he won't be such a tight-ass." He jumped off the couch and ran over to me. "Come on, let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand.

I pulled back on it, determined to stay on the safe couch. "Wait. No. I'm not going into his room. He already wants to hit me. I don't want to do something that will make him want to kill me." I was starting to get hysterical. And I think I had every right to.

"Yu-chan may be mean, but I don't think he'll ever hit a girl."

"You weren't there a couple weeks ago on the train." I mumbled and I crossed my arms, but continued to stick to my ground.

"Did he hit you?" I refused to look up to Lavi, but his voice took a serious turn.

"No, but I could tell that he wanted to. I'm surprised I didn't leave the train with a black eye."

"But the point is he _didn't_ hit you. And that's what really matters." He reached for my hand again, successfully getting it. "Now, come on." He said with a tug, managing to pull me up to my feet.

"No, Lavi. He'll find out somehow. You'll slip up and tell him. Or maybe someone will see us and then word will spread around that we were in his room, and he'll overhear. He's going to find out, and guess whose head he's going to come after. It defiantly won't be yours because you two are somewhat friends." I whined as he began dragging me out of the mahogany colored room.

"Don't worry about that. If he finds out, and that's a big 'if', I'll talk to him about it, and make sure he understands that it was completely my fault that we were in there and that I bribed you with food or something." He said with confidence as he pulled me through the dark, cold, stone hallway.

We had to go up a couple of floors and passed a few ordinary doors, until Lavi stopped at a door that looked exactly like almost every other door here. Sometimes I wondered how people here knew which room was theirs. I knew mine because it was right next to the widest hallway on the floor. While Kanda's was next to a hallway, it was still a probability that I would never remember where it was.

Before Lavi went to open the door. I stopped him. "Wait, Lavi. What if there are cobwebs, or snakes, or spiders in there. You know how I do around bugs."

"Yuu-chan is pretty clean; I don't think there's going to be too much dust, let alone cobwebs. And as for spiders and snakes, I don't think there will be any animal in there, unless as he keeps them as pets. And Yu-chan isn't the type of person to keep pets, even if their as weird as he is."

Damn, there goes my last defense.

"Wait Lavi, please don't. Let's go do something else!" He ignored my pleas as he turned the doorknob (I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!).

I turned my head away as fast as I could and hid my eyes in my elbow of the arm that wasn't being held by Lavi. And I waited. To be yelled at. To be stabbed by a sword. To be mauled by a bear. Something.

But I heard no erratic yelling. I felt no pain anywhere on my body. All I heard was a sigh of disappointment from beside me, and all I felt was Lavi's hand slackening his grip on my wrist.

"Aw, this is boring. I was hoping that this would be at least a little bit interesting." His voice dripped with confusion and disappointment. I decided to sneak a peek and moved my arm down.

Lavi was right; it was pretty ordinary, like the door. The room had the same stone walls as the hallway. The room was lighted by the ceiling tall window on the opposite wall from the door. It had interchanging blue and purple colored square panes of glass that cast the room in a similar shade. I also saw a few cracks in the window panes and wondered what this room was like in the winter. The furniture in the room was very scarce. A bed along the right side, head facing the window. A small dresser, along the wall with the door and to the left. A two-hook coat hanger above the bed on the right wall. But the one thing that really caught my attention was something in the far left corner.

It looked to be either a small, round table or a stool. But what was on it, was something I recognized immediately. It was an hourglass. A fairly large one, too. In the bottom half sat three petals from a flower, resting peacefully on the ground of the glass. In the top half was the flower that the petals fell from. It looked to be floating in mid-air as it gave off an eerie glow. The glow might have been produced by the flower, or maybe just the sunlight reflecting off of it.

Lavi pulled me farther into the room, determined to find something weird and different to learn more about Kanda. He finally let go of my hand as he moved over to stand in front of the dresser. Not wanting to disturb anything, I moved over to the twin-sized bad and sat down. The mattress was surprisingly soft and giving. I half expected him to sleep on a bed of bricks, with the way he's always so stiff.

Even with Lavi making so much noise; the scratching of wood rubbing against each other, shuffling of clothing and other miscellaneous objects; I couldn't take my eyes off of the glowing flower.

I looked over to Lavi for an answer of what it was. "Hey, Lavi?"

"Yeah?" He responded, not turning away from his current task.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing towards the hourglass.

He turned around, saw it, then turned back around to the dresser. "Mmm-Mmm." Was his response, which sounded like 'I don't know,' with a shrug. I don't know what made me come up with the thought, but it seemed to me like he was lying; that he knew something that he couldn't tell me. But I let it go, thinking that if he could, he would.

After a few moments of hearing the rough sound of wood scraping against wood, Lavi stopped that turned around, towards me. He was thinking very hard and his lips were slightly pursed. When he noticed that I was sitting on the bed, his visible eye went wide with excitement.

"Good idea, Li-Li." He said as he scrambled over to the bed and dropped down and started to look under the bed. "Maybe there's something under here?"

After a couple of minutes, Lavi stood up and fell onto the bed, looking depressed.

"Didn't find anything?" I asked.

"No, there's nothing. I was hoping on finding something. But I guess Yu-chan really is as boring as we thought."

"I could've told you that." I whispered.

"Hey, I've been wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Yu-chan almost hit you?"

I almost blushed at the memory. Almost. "That's really none of your business, Lavi. If Kanda wants to tell you, he will. But I won't."

He sighed in disappointment once more. It seemed like Lavi wasn't getting what he wanted.

When a couple minutes of silence passed, Lavi abruptly stood up and started walking over to the door. "Come on, Li-Li. I'm starting to get hungry." I quickly followed after him, catching up to him in the hallway.

Not too soon after we left the room, we saw a finder walking towards us. When he spotted us, he waved over to us and started running to us. "Mr. Lavi, Ms. Lianna, the head officer said he needs to see you two in his office. ASAP. I think he said something about sending you two on a mission together?"

I looked over to Lavi and saw that his cloudy day and now turned very bright, because a small grin was spreading across his face.

At least he wasn't disappointed anymore.

--

(1) Monaco: A tiny city-state in Western Europe which has a high percentage of wealthy inhabitants from foreign countries. It is most famous for its wealthy population, the city of Monte Carlo, and the Monte Carlo Casino.

AN: Sorry this is a little later than what I wanted it to be. I've been planning on updating at least once a month, and this is a couple days late. I know, I suck at updating. I never do it often enough. It might even take longer now, because for the last week, I've been in college. Can you picture it? Me? A college student? It's really awesome. My earliest class isn't until 1:00 pm. I'm so happy that I'm finally out of high school.

This chapter was pretty obviously a filler chapter. To be in between the two missions. I meant for it to be funny, but you guys can be the judge of that. The next chapter will be the first one of the Lavi/Lianna mission. That might not be out for a while because I haven't figured out what tale to use. But if you review of message me, it might come out faster! Pretty please review and/or message! It will make me so happy!

Ok, that's all. I'll talk to you guys later! (hugs and hearts)


	10. Chapter 9: Король зимы

**Moon and Sun  
**Chapter 9: Король зимы

I curled up on my bunk bed. Snuggling tightly into the many layers of cotton, even though I was warm enough to not need them. Lavi's snores rang from under me, Bookman's slight heavy breathing was soft from across the room, and our finder's, Charles, breathing wasn't heard, but I saw his chest rising up and down from across the way. Even though the three men that I was sharing a room with on this train with were all sleeping peacefully, I was having an extremely difficult time to even get comfortable. The bunk beds weren't the problem though. They were actually pretty comfy. It was my body that kept me up for the last two nights.

It started shortly after we crossed the border into Russia. I started to feel warm, despite the dropping temperatures as we moved farther north. At first, I thought that I caught a simple flu. Nothing more, nothing less. But soon after, I started wondering. I wasn't coughing. I wasn't sneezing. I wasn't feeling fatigued. I wasn't even feeling sick to my stomach. As a matter of fact, I wasn't feeling sick at all. I didn't tell Lavi or Bookman about this because I didn't want to risk the chance of them seeing me as unfit to work on this mission. I couldn't leave this mission because a) it was only my second mission, and b) there's a big chance that I might encounter Innocence.

This mission had a strange background. It all started when a girl went missing in the forest that surrounded the entire village. All of the people described her as kind and sweet, and they were all worried for her well-being. But no more than a few days later, the girl returned from the forest; safe and completely fine. With her, she carried a small chest, filled with many glorious things: Jewelry, gold, fine cloths, and many other luxurious and expensive gifts.

The same could not be said of a girl, around the same age, that went mission as well. Those were the only similarities, though. This girl has been described as annoying, stupid, and "bratty" (their words, not mine). Also, this "bratty" girl didn't come back to her village. Instead, after a week of looking for her, a forest man found her in the snow, out in the middle of nowhere. She was supposed to have a light peach tint to her skin and was supposed to be warm and soft. But she wasn't found this way. The man found blue and purple covering her body, and she was cold to the touch. Apparently, when he squeezed her arm, her skin and muscles were unyielding, almost as if they were frozen solid.

I tossed and turned on my cot, thinking about the mental image of the girl. We haven't seen any pictures of her, but the description they gave us was enough to unease my stomach. Even if she was as much of a brat that the other villagers described her as, on one deserved to die like that.

Since then, the number of children going mission had gone up. All have been between twelve- and nineteen-years-old, and has happened to both genders. And it seems to be the way it was before. The good, sweet children would come back within a couple of days with treasures. But the ones considered troublemakers, were never seen alive and all found the same way: Completely frozen.

The elders of the village considered it a blessing of sorts. They became richer, and there was a severe decline in youth crimes. I wasn't until recently that they saw that their population was dwindling as well. That's when they decided to call the Order's attention to it.

Apparently, this is something new for Innocence. There is no record of Innocence rewarding good people and punishing bad. Because of this, Bookman insisted that he and Lavi go with me. Originally, it was only supposed to be Lenalee, Charles, and me. I was slightly disappointed by this change, but quickly got over it when I realized that this was my chance to understand the Bookmen better. And Lavi was excited from the beginning, seeing that now he can learn a lot more about me.

All of this thinking wasn't helping me at all. It actually made time go slower. It was starting to annoy me, so I decided to quietly kick my sheets off and climb down the little ladder to the floor. I sneaked my way to the door and moved out of the little room to the dimly lit hallway. There was no one around but that was because it was in the middle of the night, so I headed out to the food service cat to see if there was anybody still working.

To my surprise, I found more people than I bargained for. The car was filled with twenty-somethings and thirty-somethings; all drinking wines, whiskeys, white ladies, white russians, whiskey sours, and widows corks. The air was filled with the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke, and the sounds of small talk and a classical song that came through the few speakers.

As I was walking to the bar, I realized that I had no money to pay for anything. Well, except for one thing, and it was the only thing that I needed. I walked up to the counter and caught the attention of a bartender that had just finished delivering a drink to a blonde lady. "An ice water, please," I requested. The young man gave me a questioning look, but got me my drink quickly. He passed me my glass and I turned around, looking around the room. I found what I was looking for. I bobbed and weaved through the crowd of people over to an empty table that was meant for two.

Instead of setting my drink down as soon as I sat, I took a quick gulp from the glass. The cold water sent chills down my throat and into my stomach, which temporarily fought back the heat from my blood, but it left rapidly. I took the freezing glass away from my lips and lifted it higher to my forehead. I felt the condensation wipe off onto my skin, and I sighed in relief from the heat. But again, it was temporary. I sighed again, but in agitation, and brought the cup back down to my lips. I downed the rest of the beverage in just a couple of gulps, and walked over to the bar, handing the bartender my glass.

I walked back down the hallway and back into the room we shared. It was still completely dark and I heard the different breathing patterns from the three men that I shared the room with. After I closed the door behind me, I started climbing up the ladder that led to my temporary bed. Unfortunately, on the second step, I heard a loud creak coming from beneath my foot. The next thing I heard was an interrupted snore.

"Huh? Li-Li? Where are you going?" He asked.

"To bed," I answered. "I just went to get some water. I was thirsty."

"Oh, ok," he mumbled. It sounded like he was going back to sleep, but then he asked me something as I started climbing again. "Hey, Li-Li? Why is there a red mark on your forehead?"

_Wow, he has good eyes,_ was my first thought as I stopped on the step. After a second I started again.

"Don't worry about it, Lavi," I told him as I moved under the unnecessary sheets and blankets. "Go back to sleep."

"Oh, ok," he mumbled again, and I heard the snores once more. Thank God he was only half awake. I noticed during the small conversation, another breathing pattern was interrupted, and it hasn't come back. But I couldn't say that I thought anything about it.

I laid there awake, praying for sleep to come. Luckily, it did after about a half hour of lying there, close to sweating.

--

AN: Thanks a lot for reading, again. I know, this one was kinda boring, but I promise this will all make sense in the next couple of chapters. For the language I used for this chapter title, and it will also be used for the next couple of chapters, there are a couple BIG hints in here.

I also want to tell you about my new story: As the Snow Falls. It is basically my version of the three years that Allen spent with Cross. If you're interested, the first chapter is out and I'm working on the second (in my head), but I'm expecting it to be out by the end of the week. If you're not interested, check it out anyway.

Thanks again! (hearts and hugs)


End file.
